As Lovers Go
by ohhheyitsnic
Summary: You knew what you were getting yourself into before you even started. But you couldn't stop yourself, something about those electric eyes, with one look you were a goner. College AU Brittana.
1. Naked

You knew what you were getting yourself into before you even started. But you couldn't stop yourself, something about those electric eyes, with one look you were a goner. Now you're wondering if she even knows what she's doing to you.

You met her on your second day of class. She came stumbling in to class 15 minutes late with a smirk on her face and an excuse on her tongue. You'd never seen anything more beautiful but you could see the danger in her eyes.

She sat one row below you and 2 seats to the left, and the moment she turned around and caught you staring, you were speechless.

"Hi gorgeous, can I borrow a pen?" she asked around a grin.

"Uh, oh yeah sure" you stuttered out, while digging in your bag.

Ugh, Smooth, Santana. Really smooth.

You handed her the pen and she threw you a wink before turning around in her seat. You spent the rest of the class attempting to pay attention to the professor but mainly trying to subtly watch her from the corner of your eye.

That was 6 months ago. Currently, she's got you pressed against the door of her apartment and you're making obscene noises into her mouth. She got her hand working furiously between your legs and you're starting to feel like you're going to pass out. You come with a scream and your legs give out, leaving her to hold you up with her body pressing you to the door. You're still coming down when it happens, you absolutely don't mean for it to slip out, but it does.

"I love you, Britt" you breathe out.

You can feel her tense up, you're confused for a few seconds before your eyes snap open and you realize what you've said.

"I... I didn't mean.. Britt. I'm sorry, I just…" you try to backtrack.

"Um, yeah I, um, I forgot I need to go to the library for a book, for class. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

She's removing her hand from your pants and avoiding your eyes. You know you've fucked it up. You don't know what the damage from that little slip is going to be but you're pretty sure it's not good. You know that she feels the same way but she refuses to admit it. This was just meant to be fun, neither of you expected feelings to be involved. The last time you brought up dating or feelings, you didn't hear from her for a week.

You feel the tears spring to your eyes and you stifle the sob you want to let out. But you can't let her go without knowing. You can't let her walk away and let her keep dictating the game.

"I did mean it Britt. I love you. We can't keep dancing around this. We're inevitable." You whisper out, pressing a kiss to her cheek as you pass.

She's holding open the door for you when you look up, she still won't meet your eyes and you know that you're going to have to wait for her to work this out for herself. You hope it won't take long.


	2. Head First

You saw her yesterday, when you were standing outside the class flirting with Abby. She walked by and immediately caught your attention, gaining you an eye roll and a scoff from the girl in front of you as she walked off in a huff. Oh well, you've got plenty to choose from. She's checking her bag for something when a pen slips out from behind her ear, landing on the ground in front of her. She bends over to pick it up and you can't control the way your head tilts to admire the view. Damn. She stands back up and you watch with amusement as she mumbles to herself while searching through her bag. She's adorable. You go to introduce yourself, but just as you take a step, she heads into the classroom and you're left standing there dumbly. By the time you get in class, there are no free seats near her. You spend the majority of the class watching her and forming a plan. You're going to talk to her tomorrow, work a little Pierce charm and see what happens. You grin to yourself; this year is already starting off great.

—

You see her at a party about a week after introducing yourself to her in class. She's gorgeous in a tight red strapless dress, leaning against a wall in the corner looking at her phone. You take the time to admire her curves and bite your lip at the cleavage on show. You walk up and lean on the wall beside her, she's so enthralled in whatever she's reading on her phone that she doesn't notice you until you start speaking. You lean towards her and barely press your lips to the shell of her ear.

"Hey you," you husk out. She turns around quickly and relaxes when she sees that it's you, giving you a small blushing smile.

"Hi, Britt," she grins, "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"Couldn't miss a Puckerman party. I was hoping that you'd be here," you comment, catching her eyes.

She bites her lower lip and tries to hold back a smile, "I like your suspenders, they're cute." You try to ignore the shiver ripping through your body at the way she reaches forward and runs her finger between your suspenders and shirt, starting from where they are clipped on your jeans and stopping before she gets to your breasts.

"Thanks, they can be fun in all sorts of situations" you return with a smirk and a wink. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Umm, yeah sure. I'll come with you"

You start to wade through the overcrowded living room, looking back you see that she's getting caught behind. You slow your pace until she catches up and then reach back to grab her hand to make sure she doesn't fall behind again. You see her look down at your entwined hands with interest and then she squeezes on tighter, looking like she just made a decision. You finally make it to the kitchen and get her a beer out of the fridge. She doesn't drop your hand and neither do you. You're not planning on getting drunk tonight and judging by the small sips she's taking, she's not either.

—-

It's been about an hour and a half and the two of you have moved from inside the house to an old swing on the back porch away from the noise. You're surprised at the fact that you're having such a great time just talking (flirting). You find yourself interested, and not just in her body.

"So, you want to do pre-law? I can totally see it"

"Yeah? What exactly can you see?"

"I don't know, the whole thing. You've got the personality for it. Fiery."

"Fiery, huh? Is that code for hot?"

You lean in with a smirk, "There's no denying that is there?" you husk.

Her teeth are slowly raking over her bottom lip and you can't look away. You finally drag your eyes from her lips to her eyes and they are positively smoldering. Taking a deep breath, you move your hand from where it's resting on her thigh and slowly bring it up to cradle her jaw before closing your eyes and leaning in. Your lips connect and it's the most surreal feeling you've ever experienced. It takes your breath away in the best way. The kiss breaks softly and you lean back to see that you're both wearing the same expression. Awe and wide eyes. You lean back in and kiss her again, harder this time, a pleasant feeling in your stomach at the moan she lets out. You slip your hands around her waist and pull her towards you trying to get her in your lap. She straddles you and you move your hands to her ass, her short dress riding high on her bare thighs.

You pull back, panting into her mouth, "You wanna get out of here? I promise I'll make it worth your while" you say with a nip to her bottom lip.

"So sure of yourself"

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do."

"Oh really? We'll see about that. Let's go" she says before standing up and strutting off towards the front of the house. She looks back over her shoulder to see you watching her walk away, "You coming, Pierce?"

"I will be," you say under your breath, getting up to follow her out.

It's been about a month since the party and you're starting to worry about yourself to be honest. An entire month… and you haven't slept with anyone but her. It's not for lack of trying, I mean, this university is teeming with attractive people, but every time you start to even_think_about inviting someone over, you start thinking about her. Last week you were in the library pretending to study and you may have been flirting with your chem lab partner a little. Everything was going fine until you noticed Santana staring at you from across the library. The hurt look on her face before she turned and bolted nearly killed you, you actually felt _bad_and you weren't even doing anything. You went after her immediately and explained that it meant nothing and that the girl at the table is just your lab partner. Needless to say, it's seriously ruining your game. The worst part is that you don't even mind all that much. It's fun and casual, and she's amazing in and out of the bedroom. You're just going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. You'll worry about how attached you're becoming later.


	3. Game Over

It's been 12 days 6 hours and 13 minutes since you've talked to her. She's been in class but she's taken to sitting a few seats away. She avoids your eyes every time you try to catch her attention, she arrives late and leaves as soon as class is dismissed, guaranteeing that you don't have a chance to corner her. You hate that you miss her so much.

You can't sit in this apartment anymore, you're done waiting for her to wake up. You stand up and stomp around your room with a scowl on your face. You're going to her apartment and you're going to … you're not sure yet, but you're going to do something. You've spent too long letting her control the pace and depth of your relationship and you're done. You probably look like shit right now in your messy bun and old sweatpants but you don't care, you grab your keys and head out the door. It's 6:45, so she should be in the library. You roll your eyes and hate yourself a little bit for knowing that.

* * *

You walk into the library with fire in your eyes and swivel your head around looking for a shock of blond hair. You see her over by the Engineering Sciences section, laughing with a redhead. The blood in your veins blazes as you make your way over. You press your hand on her shoulder and put a sickeningly sweet smile on your face "Would you excuse us for a moment, we need to have a chat" you grind out to the girl at the table. Blue eyes look frightened and that makes you smirk a little. She gets up and follows you to a study room where you turn and close the door.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she mumbles out, while still avoiding your eyes.

You walk towards her and she backs up until her ass is at the edge of the table, you press your body forward and pull her into a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth and god you've missed her. She's dazed when you pull back and you take a step back to point a finger at her.

"You're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say without running off, okay? I don't want to hear anything until I'm done, and if you want to leave after that, then I won't bother you again."

She looks up and watches you pace the small room.

"I'm in love with you Brittany, I don't know how it happened. I know this was supposed to be fun and carefree and that we weren't supposed to get attached but we are. We are and I'm tired of feeling used every time you leave before I wake up. I don't want this to be an arrangement anymore, I don't want this to be for fun. I want all of you, every tiny imperfect piece. I don't know what you're so scared of but I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me. You don't have to tell me everything but I need you to tell me whether this is going anywhere. Now is the time."

She's got her head down and you can see that her ears are red.

"Santana... I... I'm... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just.. I'm so scared of this. I've never ever felt this way, I've never felt so wholly connected to someone and I am so scared that I'm going to fuck it up. I am currently fucking it up. I mean you're gorgeous and perfect and everything I've ever wanted. I just.. I don't know how to be in a relationship. I wasn't looking for that. I was looking for no strings attached but then you came into the picture and knocked me on my ass. I knew I was in trouble after the first day of class. And then it just kept getting stronger and I… ran"

You're a bit shocked that she actually said anything much less the truth. You expected her to just brush you off and walk out, but this... this is something else entirely.

"Britt, I'm scared too. You think that I've been in this situation before? I haven't. This scares the shit out of me, but not being around you scares me more. The last 2 weeks have been miserable. I don't want to be without you, but I can't keep doing this to myself."

"I know, I know and I don't want you to." She whispers out. You suck in a deep breath and prepare for the worst, you aren't going to cry in front of her. You won't do it.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

You stand there with your jaw unhinged for probably 10 seconds.

"What?"

"Will, um, will you go out with me? On a proper date? I know we did things all out of order but I really want to take you out. If you'll let me"

She looks adorable with her blushed cheeks and her feet kicking under the table.

"On one condition"

She looks up and meets your eyes with furrowed brows.

"Okay… what condition?"

"We have to start talking, if you need space, then just tell me. Don't run away. Talk, Brittany."

"I'll do my best"

"Okay then, pick me up Thursday at 6."

"You'll go? Shit, really?"

You giggle out a yes and lean in to kiss her cheek. You turn to walk out of the room and cast a glance over your shoulder.

"Now, don't you have some studying to do? And tell the redhead to get lost if she hasn't already" she flicks her eyes up from staring at your ass.

"She's just my lab partner, you don't have anything to worry about." she mumbles out, flicking her eyes from your face to your ass.

You cock your eyebrow and stare at her until she holds your stare.

"What? I missed you too" she smirks.

You roll your eyes, "Get back to work, perve"

You leave the library and think that you might have saved something really amazing. You should dominate Brittany more often. You trip on the sidewalk at the mental image you just got. Yeah you should definitely do that too…


	4. First Date

You're oddly calm. It's 5:30 on Thursday night and you assumed that you'd be flitting around your apartment in a frenzy trying to burn off anxiety. But you've got your little black dress on, your make up is done, and your hair looks great. You're just lounging on the couch waiting for Brittany. You're watching some reality show when you hear a knock on the door, you turn off the TV, stand up and open your front door and then promptly lose your breath. Brittany is standing there in grey slacks, black suspenders and a white button up. In short, you're not sure whether you want to go on this date or see how fast you can get her naked.

"Santana… you look amazing" she breathes out.

"Thank you. You, you look pretty dapper, Britt."

You finally look up and see an uncharacteristically shy look on Brittany's face. She looks positively nerve wracked.

"Are you okay?" you ask with concern.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to head out?"

You make your way to her car and find that it's much cleaner than usual, you smile to yourself at the thought that Brittany's really gone all out for this date.

You're about half way to the restaurant and she hasn't said anything, she's just sitting there stiffly, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. You've been watching her for about 2 minutes when you finally speak up.

"So, how are classes going?"

"Oh! Yeah, they're good. My professor has me working on some unsolvable equation, just to see how far I can get. He wants to test my understanding. So that's pretty cool."

You can see how her eyes light up when she starts talking about her classes and astrophysics and how everything fits together in the universe. She's so, so smart and you love her passion. You're also hoping that this helps to take some of the stress out of tonight.

You grin at her as she continues to talk animatedly and take her hand and pull it into your lap, twining your fingers together.

—-

You get to the restaurant, a nice Sushi restaurant that you've heard is really good, and Brittany takes your coat and pulls out your chair for you. You swoon pretty hard, if you're being quite honest.

And then, she promptly knocks a glass of water over in her nervousness.

"Shit, I'm sorry, let me get it" she flusters out. She's blushing and trying to keep the water from running into the floor with the cloth napkins on the table.

You're trying really, really hard to keep the smile off of your face. You're not laughing at her, it's just, she's always so calm and collected, so graceful and honestly a little cocky. But right now, she's acting like a 15 year old on their first date. It's adorable.

The waiter takes over for her with an eye roll. You shoot him a glare that has him finishing quickly and retreating hastily. She finally sits down across from you, takes a deep breath, and smiles tightly across the table at you.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention…"

"It's fine, babe. Things happen. Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little… stiff…tonight"

"Wanky" she whispers out.

You giggle and roll your eyes. "Really though, relax babe, it's just me. No reason to be worried."

She looks over at you with an apologetic smile "I know it's just… this is an important date and I want it to go well." You know she's blushing and you fight to keep the smitten smile off of your face.

"It's just us. Just you and me, okay?"

She inhales deeply and lets the air escape slowly from her lips, "You're right, you're right. It's just us."

—-

A different waiter comes to your table and you order a bottle of wine and a few sushi rolls to share.

"Don't laugh, but I've never been able to use chop sticks very well" you admit with a chuckle.

Brittany grins across the table at you, "It's probably because you have such tiny hands" you teases.

You throw a mock glare at her before leaning towards her and whispering out, "You've never complained about my hands being too tiny before. In fact, later, I'll prove how useful my hands can be."

Her eyes darken a bit as they meet your and she's grinning and biting her lower lip.

"I can't wait" she replies, with her eyes tracing your lips. You meet in the middle of the table for a kiss and only break apart when your food has arrived.

—-

"Here, let me show you. You have to use your index finger and thumb to move the chopstick on the top. Wait… hold on, you're holding it like a pen." She's giggling and you're trying really hard to follow her instructions but it just isn't working.

"I hate chopsticks" you grump out with a pout.

She's smiling at you like you're the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"You could just use your fork, or your fingers"

"But we're in a Sushi restaurant Britt, I can't use a fork… it's just wrong." you huff indignantly.

She picks up her chopsticks and expertly grabs a piece of sushi. "Here, babe"

She's offering to feed you, and can't work out whether you're flattered or embarrassed. You decide that it's kind of sweet and take the offered bite. The meal continues on with a combination of her feeding you and you using your fork to feed yourself so you don't appear completely inept.

—-

By the time the meal ends, you are both warm from both the wine and the fleeting looks and touches that you've been exchanging all evening.

You're standing at your apartment door exchanging soft kisses, "Do you want to come inside?" you ask between kisses.

She gasps playfully, "Well, Ms. Lopez, I had no idea you were that kind of girl! On the first date no less!"  
You let out a peal of laughter "Oh, hush you."

"I'd love to" she replies and she slips out of your grip to unlock and open the door for you.

Once you're inside, you grab her hand and lead her to your bedroom. You've slept with each other several times before but somehow this feels like something different, like it holds more weight than before.

She moves behind you and presses soft kisses to your neck, causing your eyes to flutter closed and the tenderness. You feel her hand glide up your side and around to your stomach as she presses into your back.

"I really missed you, Santana" she breathes out, leaving feather soft kisses down your jaw to your neck.

"I missed you too." your breath catches when her fingers catch the zipper to your dress and slowly drag it down your side.

It's unzipped and her hands are slipping between the fabric and your skin to slide it down your body until it pools at your feet. You hear her sharp intake of breath when she realizes that the only thing you've got on is a tiny lace string that vaguely resembles underwear (if you squint). She growls in your ear and you can't hold back the smirk that spreads across your face. You turn in her arms and reach to unbutton her shirt, leaving the suspenders resting on her shoulders. The shirt comes off and the suspenders stay on, and it looks like you weren't the only one who went braless tonight. Your hands drift up from her stomach to her chest and you marvel at how she's already panting. Your hands drag down to her ass and you squeeze, causing her to arch her back and subsequently, the straps of her suspenders to rub roughly across her nipples. Her eyes fly open and she moans loudly.

You reach down to the button of her pants, "These need to go."

You're a bit sad because the suspenders go with the pants, but when you see Brittany standing there in bright blue boyshorts, a panting mess with blown pupils, you can't really find it to be that upset.

She lays you down on the bed and immediately latches on to your nipple, causing an unexpected squeak to pop out of your mouth. She drags your underwear down your legs and drops them off the side of the bed pressing kisses down your legs the whole way. She's drifting towards your inner thighs before you catch on, and you grab her shoulder to bring her back up. She looks at you with furrowed brows, before you answer "Can we, I just, I need you up here with me. I um, I want to be able to hold you"

Her eyes soften immediately as she nods her head and kisses her way back up to your lips. You sit up on your elbow and meet her kiss with vigor, running your hand through her hair and pulling her as close as you can. She moans into her mouth and her hand makes its way down between your legs, you pull away with a whimper as she drags her fingers slowly through you. She's building you up so slowly, you feel like you're losing your mind. Her fingers are running circuits and your eyes are rolling back in your head.

"Britt, please baby" you plead with a groan.

She kisses you deeply, her tongue dipping in to taste everything you have to offer, and then presses two fingers in and up. You're seeing spots and you're pretty sure you might be dying. She curls her fingers and drags them back out, repeating the motion slowly as you undulate underneath her. She keeps it soft and slow and your hips are rolling so hard that you are worried you're going to break her fingers. You run your hand down her stomach and feel her abs tensing beneath your fingers. You can't sit here and have all the fun after all. Your fingers reach beneath her boyshorts and she grinds down at the touch.

"You're so wet" you whisper out running your fingers through slick heat. Her rhythm stalls for a second, you see her eyelashes flutter on her cheeks before she picks right back up. She's moaning in your ear and whispering the _dirtiest_ things as she rides your fingers. You're not going to last much longer with this image in front of you.

You're both close and she knows it, she sits up and grinds down quickly and roughly while watching you writhe on her hand. You're trying valiantly to keep your fingers curling and when she screams out your name you slow your speed and try to gently work her down. She's still rolling on your hand when she meets your eyes and runs her thumb across your clit. Your back arches violently as you come, keeping eye contact the entire time. Your orgasm feels like it rolls through you for hours as she continues to work her fingers inside you until you finally drift back down to the bed.

She slowly and gently removes her fingers from between your legs and you do the same before settling down and intertwining your limbs.

"Jesus Christ." You breathe out, still attempting to catch your breath. She giggles out around a panting smile "Yeah, I'd say so. I take back whatever I said about your hands earlier. They are more than perfect. In fact, I kind of want to build a shrine to them. Would that be weird?"

You're shaking with giggles "That might be a little weird, but I promise you can worship them whenever you want." You kiss her ear and you both start to drift off from exhaustion, but before you fall asleep, she presses herself closer to you and whispers "I love you" into your ear.

"I love you too"

And for once, you don't worry about waking up alone tomorrow morning. And you don't.


	5. Wake Up Call

You wake up with a jolt and an embarrassingly loud moan. Your hips are rolling and you're already panting before you even get your bearings. And then it hits you, the pleasure coursing through your veins becomes apparent, you glance down and see mischievous eyes watching your from between your legs. Your back arches and your eyes slam shut at the visual. Her tongue is moving wickedly and your body is fighting to keep up, it seems to be a losing battle, it feels like Brittany is everywhere at once. She slows her pace, her tongue going from broad licks to soft short flicks, you catch her eyes and watch to see what the next plan of attack is. Her eyes are burning into yours as she wraps her lips around your clit and sucks softly while sliding in and immediately curling two fingers. Your vision whites out and you can't see or hear anything, you vaguely register some ungodly noises coming from you but you're completely disconnected. Your orgasm rails through you and you ride the waves for what feels like hours before limply falling back to the mattress.

Your eyes flicker open a while later and you groan out your exhaustion.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Definitely a good morning. What. Was that for? Not that I'm complaining, "you ask around a yawn.

"Really it was for purely selfish reasons, I couldn't resist. I mean, you were just lying there, all gorgeous and naked and I couldn't help myself."

You roll over to face her and kiss her languidly.

"Best morning ever" you whisper against her lips.

The two of you lounge in bed for another half hour before Brittany's stomach growls loud enough to cause concern. She giggles and suggests that you take a shower before breakfast causing you to quirk your eyebrow and smirk at her. But surprisingly, and sadly if you're being honest, after a series of long and teasing kisses, she –pushes you into the bathroom and doesn't follow. You pout but figure the sooner you shower the sooner you can get back a naked Brittany. Quickest shower of your life.

* * *

You're expecting to see Britt lying on your bed, but when you head in there in a towel, she's gone. You'll admit to being panicked at first, but then you remember last night and calm down a bit. You slip on her white button down (and nothing else because you're going to tease the crap out of her today) and make your way to the kitchen. The site that greets you in the cutest damn thing you've ever seen. Brittany is standing at the stove wearing a pair of your boyshorts and a white tank top, but the best part is that she's clipped her suspenders on to the shorts so that they are fitted over her shoulders over the tank top. You can't decide whether it's really hot or just adorable (it's both). You creep up behind her and run your hands flat underneath her suspenders and around to her stomach, standing on your toes to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"What're you doing babe?"

"Making us breakfast, I hope you don't mind. I was just sitting there and thought it'd be nice to not have to wear clothes today."

You look around her shoulder and see that she's made eggs, bacon and pancakes. You're a bit stunned, and completely and wholly smitten with this girl.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." you mumble out with a grin.

She takes the last of the food off of the stove and turns the heat off. She spins around to face you and wraps her arms around you, pressing a kiss on your head.

"It's not big deal, I just… I wanted to do something nice for you." she answers bashfully.

You lean forward and press yourself tightly to her front, "I'm not sure if breakfast can top that wakeup I got this morning but we'll see." You say while nipping at her bottom lip. You can see the blush fan out across her cheeks and you giggle as she realizes that you're standing there in nothing but a white button up. You back up and take her hand, "You ready to eat... again, babe?" you smirk.

* * *

It's afternoon, and luckily neither of you have class on Friday, you're camped out on the couch, listening to Brittany giggle at cartoons and you can't think of a better way to pass your day. Brittany is propped against the arm of the couch and you're resting on her chest.

"Hey Britt? Do you have plans for Spring Break?"

"Um, no. I kind of just thought that I'd do whatever you're doing. Unless you're going home, which would make total sense. I'm not like inviting myself along if you already have plans, I just thought…"

You're giggling at her tangent and the alarmed look in her eye.

"Babe, relax. I don't have plans. My parents are going to be working the whole week anyways so there's not really a reason to go home."

You can see her visibly relax back into the couch. She still doesn't want to overstep any boundaries when it comes to your relationship and you appreciate the thought but sometimes she works herself up before you have the chance to stop her.

"What do you think about staying with me for the week? Like, the whole week. We could wake up and fall asleep together every night. We could go into the city or just spend the whole week naked if you wanted to."

You see a sly smile spread across her face, "A whole week naked huh? Sounds like paradise to me."

"So is that a yes?"

"How could I say no to that?" she giggles out. She leans in closer to press a kiss to your ear, "Waking up to you in my arms everyday sealed the deal" she whispers softly.

You sigh out contentedly and snuggle closer into her.

Four more weeks. Your mental count down starts right now.


	6. Spring Break Sleepover

You're standing at her door with your duffle bag over your shoulder, shifting on your feet nervously. You know that Santana invited you to stay with her for the week of Spring Break and really she's been talking about it non-stop, but you can't help but be hesitant. You almost fucked this whole thing up before it even started and there's still that little nagging feeling that she's going to get tired of you. I mean, things are going great, she's perfect and -

"Are you going to come in or are you going to spend the remainder of the week staring at my front door?"

You jump a bit and look up to see Santana standing there with an amused smile on her face. You didn't even hear the door open…

"How did you know I was out here?" you ask.

"You said you were on your way like 15 minutes ago, you only live 5 minutes away. So I looked out the peephole and there you were. Looking like you weren't sure how you got here"

You blush and look down, you're not sure why you're being so weird about this. Since you and Santana have started dating, you've been strangely… cautious about your actions. A few months ago, you would have strutted into her apartment with a smirk on your face and had her panting and squirming before she could say hello. Now you just, you have no game. You guess that when feelings became involved and you realized (or Santana forced you to admit) that you wanted something real with her, you had to start thinking ahead and stop thinking with your vagina. It still makes you a little embarrassed to be so nervous and you're determined to get some of your confidence back.

Santana reaches out to grab your hand, pulling you into the house before shutting the door and pressing you against it.

"Hi, baby." She whispers while littering kisses to your face.

"Hey, I missed you" you reply around a smile before flipping her around and pressing a smoldering kiss to her lips.

You don't know what you were worried about, this week is going to be awesome.

* * *

It's been 2 days and it's been the best 2 days of your life. Neither of you have worn clothes unless it was absolutely necessary like to get food. Currently, you are on your knees in the shower with Santana writhing above you. She's got one hand clenched in your hair, her nails biting into your scalp and the other pressed to the tile of the shower wall. Her head is thrown back and she's groaning so loudly that you're afraid her neighbors can hear the echo through the walls. You're watching her while you work your tongue deeper and deeper trying to see how loud you can make her scream. You can feel her clenching around your tongue and you know that she's not far off from her release. You squeeze her hip to get her to look down at you and your stomach swoops at the intensity blazing in her eyes. You glide your hand over to rub tight circles around her clit and just watch as her jaw drops, her brow furrows, and her body stills before she's screaming your name and arching off the wall and further into your mouth. You keep working your tongue, slowing down gradually, cleaning up the mess you made, until she reaches down and pushes your face away with a grunt. You stand and glide your shower warm body slowly up hers pressing kisses along the way. You're pretty sure that the only reason she's still standing is because you are holding her up. Her eyes flicker open and she looks absolutely dazed.

"I feel like jello. I don't think my body is equipped to handle this many orgasms in such a short period of time" She mumbles out, draping her arms around your shoulders and pressing her forehead to yours.

You giggle and press a soft kiss to her lips, "Come on, let's get out, the waters getting cold anyways."

You turn the shower off and grab a fluffy towel to wrap her up in. She shuffles out of the bathroom and flops onto the bed face first. You dry off a bit, throw the towel in the hamper and walk in after her. You're expecting her to be immobile for a little while, so you stretch out beside her on the bed and close your eyes. What you don't expect is to almost immediately feel her hand snaking its way between your legs and long fingers running up and down your inner thighs. Your breath hitches and you roll your head to the side to look at her.

"I thought you were jello?" you breathe out.

"I'm better now, and you're in big trouble" she husks out, sitting up and shucking her towel onto the floor beside the bed. You're not sure you'll ever get over the way your stomach swoops at seeing Santana naked. And the predatory look on her face as she crawls over you just makes the swooping turn into clenching and you really are in trouble.

"So… I was thinking.. " Santana starts.

"Uh oh" you giggle out, receiving a swat to your arm.

"Hush, you. I was thinking, what if we went to the science museum? I've heard there's a new planetarium show on the "Secret Life of Stars". It's supposed to be about how stars are formed and how the type of star determines how long it will live. I thought it might be kind of cool and um, maybe we could do like a picnic or something afterwards? At the park next to the museum?"

You stare at her adoringly and lean down to press a firm kiss to her mouth.

"That sounds awesome but are you sure you'd be into that?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know a lot about it but it'd like to learn more. It's something you're passionate about... and what better teacher than bonafide genius and future Neil Degrasse Tyson, Brittany S. Pierce?"

You can feel the heat in your cheeks, you can't explain how much it means to have her believe in you so assuredly. You roll onto her so that you're straddling her hips and grin down at her.

"It sounds perfect. But wait… that means we're going to have to put on clothes doesn't it?" you mock pout.

She barks out a loud laugh and rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Only for a little while. But I'll make it up to you, I promise, " she replies with a wink.


	7. The Best Day

Your eyes flutter open and you roll over to find… cold sheets and no Brittany.

Furrowing your brows, you sit up in bed, thinking back to the night before try and remember if Brittany had anywhere to be this morning. It's just after 10, you talked about going to the museum today but that's not until later.

"Britt? Baby? Are you here?"

Nothing. You flop back on to the bed and reach for your phone on the nightstand. Just as you're about to press the call button, the front door opens. You assume that it's Brittany but sit up and quickly wrap the sheets around your naked chest anyways.

"Britt?"

You hear muttered cursing and what you assume is her bumping into something. She peeks her head around the corner with an apologetic smile.

"I was hoping to get back before you woke up, I didn't want you to think I bolted. Um, I went and got food for our picnic later… I just picked up some deli sandwiches from Nick's and some chips and stuff. Is that okay? Oh! And I got us donuts and coffee for breakfast."

You know the dopey look you have on your face right now, your friends have been very kind as to point it out at all times, especially Quinn. You can't help it though, she's just so adorable and sweet and she got up early to try to surprise you. She walks over to you and sets your breakfast on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed to sit beside you.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" you press a soft kiss to her lips and lay your head on her shoulder.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my street cred."

You giggle and snuggle closer to her, "You're such a goober." She grins out and reaches for the bags of donuts. You spend the morning eating breakfast in bed and listening to Brittany tell you about how there are stars in the galaxy whose light won't reach the earth for another 7000 years. You love listening to her talk about anything, but hearing the wonder in her voice is the absolute best.

* * *

You're making your way to the museum entrance, your hands swinging between you and smiles on your faces. You don't actually think you've ever been this happy and you attribute a lot of it to the fact that you've gotten to fall asleep and wake up to Brittany every morning for almost a week. You've been rolling an idea around your head for a while but you're kind of afraid to bring it up. Things are going so well right now, that you don't want to jeopardize anything by pushing things too quickly.

"You okay?" Brittany asks with concern.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking. I'm fine," you reply with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

You nod and lean to kiss her cheek, "I'm fine babe, let's go get our tickets."

You head towards the ticket counter and buy two tickets to "The Secret Lives of Stars" show while Brittany is reading about some of the shows that they have available. She playfully narrows her eyes when she notices that you bought both of your tickets.

"What? I asked you, so I'm paying. Plus, you already bought breakfast AND lunch. It's only fair."

She smiles and rolls her eyes at you and you know that she doesn't really mind.

The show only lasts about 20 minutes, so you end up going back and buying tickets to a couple of other shows, one on Black Holes and another one on Cosmic Collisions. Brittany spends the entire time raptly watching the domed screen while you spend most of your time watching her. Every once in a while she'll lean over and explain something that's happening on screen and telling you little facts. She's completely entranced and you can't fight the grin on your face. Best Date idea ever.

* * *

2 hours later, you're leaving the museum and making your way over to the park a block away, your hands clasped together and swinging in between you. Brittany is being a gentlewoman and shouldering the cooler with your food in it. You reach a spot under a giant pecan tree and spread out the quilt you grabbed from your trunk. The weather is amazing, and really today in general just makes you kind of feel like you're in a dream.

"Hey, how would you feel about going on a double date?"

"Um, that could be fun, who else is going?"

"Quinn has been bugging the hell out of me to get together a double date so that I can get to know the midget better and she can get to know you."

"Uh oh," she comments with worry.

"What? She just wants to hang out, we haven't spent a lot of time out of the bedroom," you say with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I was a pretty big jerk for the first 6 months that you knew me. She probably hates me already," Brittany groans, closing her eyes and slumping back onto the quilt.

"Baby, she does not hate you. It's impossible to hate you. I love you and she knows that. I don't care what she thinks and she knows better than to be an ass to you. Our past is our past, and neither of us were looking for anything serious when we started out so. If you don't feel comfortable going, then we won't go, but I promise that it will be fine."

She lifts her head and squints at you, "I love you too. You promise she doesn't hate me and isn't planning to kill me when you get out of our site?"

You giggle out, "I promise, honestly, I'm more concerned with having to pretend to give a crap what Berry rattles on about for 2 hours. Her mere presence is exhausting."

She grabs you around your waist and pulls you to lie down on the quilt with your head on her chest.

"She does talk… a lot. Like more than some of my professors… and they are trying to explain the entire galaxy."

You bark out a laugh, "So, does that mean yes? Can I tell Quinn that we'll go on a double date so she'll stop complaining?"

"As long as you promise to be my body guard, then yeah let's do it."

You lean over and nip her ear lobe, "Would you like me to wear a uniform too?"

You feel the shiver roll through her and smirk.

"You don't have to wear a uniform but I won't say no to handcuffs," she breathes into your ear as she squeezes you tighter.

You pull back and see her eyes darken and you gulp.

"What do you say we go home and see how much better we can make this date?" she whispers, nipping down your jaw.


	8. Texts

You're sitting in Calculus class trying really hard to pay attention and wondering if it's possible that your professor can read minds. It's just that every time you start thinking dirty things about Santana, your professor looks in your direction. You hope that she can't, shifting uncomfortably in your seat at the thought, that would be super awkward. But if she can read minds, maybe she could teach you how. That'd be pretty cool, maybe, but maybe not cause then you'd have to hear the gross things that go through guys heads all the time and you just definitely don't want to know all that. And also, you have a really hot girlfriend and you're pretty sure that hearing how hot other people thought she was would bring out territorial Brittany and that wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

You're interrupted from your inner debate by a buzz from your phone. Santana has been sending you flirty text messages all morning, so you're a bit preoccupied at the moment.

_**San: Wish you were here right now**_

You narrow your eyes and know that there's more to that statement that just a simple I miss you.

_**Britt: Why, what are you doing?**_

_**San: I'm just lying in bed**_

_**San: Thinking about you, and our recent purchase…**_

Your eyes widen comically and your phone thumps onto your desk as you lose your grip. You feel the heat spread to your cheeks and gulp harshly, raising your eyes to make sure no one notices the likely embarrassing look on your face. You try to play it cool and pretend like the thought doesn't make you squirm in your seat.

_**Britt: Oh yeah?**_

_**San: Oh yeah, I took it out of the package and just looking at it is making me wet.**_

You cough out abruptly and a few people around you turn to see what's going on. Your professor catches your eye and looks at you over the rim of her glasses.

"Everything alright up there, Ms. Pierce?" she questions dryly.

"Um, yeah. Just a tickle in my throat, Sorry!" you respond with a forced smile.

You spend the next 5 minutes trying to slow down your reeling brain and pointedly not looking at your phone. About 15 minutes in you give up and unlock the screen on your phone to see a few more messages.

_**San: I'm thinking about how nice it will be to have both of your hands on me at once, while I ride you.**_

_**San: My brain is fizzling just thinking about the way you move in bed combined with this..**_

_**San: Britt?**_

_**San: Did I kill you?**_

You're pretty sure your jaw is hanging open, so much for being discreet about not paying attention. You've only got about 20 minutes left of class and it's a review over an assignment that you finished yesterday. You pack up your bag and slip out of the back of the classroom, while pressing the call button on your cell.

"You're evil."

A positively filthy giggle rings out over the line, "Are you out of class?"

"I am now"

"Why don't you get over here and I'll show you how evil I can be" she husks lowly.

That has you picking up your pace and your heart thumping quickly in your chest.

"God, I love you. I'll be there in 5."

"I Love you too. Hurry it up, Pierce!"

—

You are panting by the time you let yourself into her apartment, you 're pretty sure you broke about 16 traffic laws too. You walk into her bedroom and your jaw drops. She's laying there naked and waiting for you.

"Finally," she groans from her place on the bed.

"It's only been three minutes, San."

"Three minutes too long, get over here."

You saunter over slowly, baiting her a bit.

"What, did you miss me or something?" you ask coyly.

"You have no idea…Ugh, god Britt. I'm so wet."

You peel your clothes off quickly and watch as Santana's eyes darken at the sight of your naked body. You notice your recent purchase sitting at the end of the bed in all its purple glory, the straps already fastened and ready. You pick it up and take a second to figure out how to put it on. Once it's securely attached, you wiggle your hips a little and giggle at yourself. You're such a child sometimes. Your giggles stop abruptly when you see the look on Santana's face, she's got her lip pressed between her teeth and her eyes are flickering quickly, like they don't know where to focus. You crawl onto the bed with a smirk and set to pressing kisses all the way up her body until you're settling in between her thighs and pressing a hard kiss to her mouth. Her hips roll up instantly causing a gasp to escape your mouth as you feel the base of the dildo press against your clit. You lean down to nip at her bottom lip as your roll your hips to meet hers. She moans and then you're kissing, all tongue and teeth. She catches you off guard and flips you onto your back.

"I wasn't kidding about the riding" she husks into your ear with a nip to your lobe.

You grab her hips and buck up at her words, your head pressing back into the pillow. She settles onto your hips and runs her hands up from your stomach to your breasts, squeezing softly. You're trying not to press up into her very hard, you know that this is going to be slow going since this is a new experience for the two of you together. Santana's eyes are fluttering shut and she's got her lip between her teeth. She's slowly rocking herself against your length, gliding forward and back.

"I've been waiting for you all day, I missed you so much today," she whispers into the cool air of the room.

Your brain is stalled at the vision in front of you and you're not able to actually form words at the moment. You squeeze her hips to signal that you feel the same. She picks up her hips and grabs the silicone between your legs, the pressure of it against you making you squirm. You watch as she sucks in a deep breath and hold it before slowly lowering herself down to your hips. You can feel how slick she is and how easy it is for the dildo to slide into her.

"Unghh.. Just.. I'm just.." she pants out.

"It's okay baby, take your time."

She nods and closes her eyes. You're rubbing her thighs and up her sides to try to relax some of the tension out. You can feel her slowly starting to relax and become soft beneath your palms. Her hips begin to shift and you see her eyebrows cinched in concentration. Hips lift a couple of inches and slowly glide back down, causing an obscene moan to break the silence. She repeats the action a little faster and you watch raptly.

"You.. mmm… you can move now, babe," she tells you softly.

Following her suggestion, you begin pressing up and rotating your hips and the noise you get in response makes you think you may not last long at this rate. You've both got your rhythm now and she's pressing sloppy kisses to your lips and groaning undecipherable words into your mouth. You shift your hips for a better angle and

"FUCK"

Your eyes are wide and you slow down thinking you may have hurt her.

"NO, DON'T STOP. DO THAT AGAIN"

You angle your hips again and press in deeply, causing her back to arch and her body to raise back up into a sitting position.

"Jesus Christ, Britt."

She's slamming herself down as you keep your pace and position, trying to keep that euphoric look on her face. You can feel the base rubbing against you and you're groaning out as it keeps hitting your clit, sending jolts up your spine.

"I'm… hnnng… I'm almost.. oh god"

"Me too, fuck"

You see the sweat running down her chest and lean up to press kisses to the spot, which causes you to sink deeper into her and she freezes above you with wide eyes. Lifting herself up and quickly dropping herself back down, she repeats the action a couple more times before she's arching her back and screaming out your name. You keep rolling your hips, chasing your own release until your vision blanks and you're shattering underneath her.

"Ohmygod," she slurs out, slumping onto your chest.

Your hips are still rolling as you ride out the end of your orgasm.

"Hmphhhhhloveyou"

She giggles and presses a wet kiss to your chest.

"I love you too"

Your hips finally slow and stop leaving both of you a mess of sweaty limbs and breathless lungs.

"That was… I..."

"Yeah"

"This was a genius idea"

"The best idea ever"

"I can't feel my legs"

"Mission accomplished"

She slowly sits back as you pull out of her, hissing at the loss. You unbuckle your new favorite thing ever and lay it at the end of the bed for cleaning later. Flopping back onto the bed you pull her to you and nuzzle into her neck. She covers the both of you up and yawns.

"Mmmm sleep now," you mumble into her neck.

She kisses the crown of your head and you both drift off into a much needed nap.


	9. Double Trouble

You're watching Brittany with amusement as she paces nervously back and forth across the living room floor.

"What if we get there and she slaps me in the face for being an asshole?"

"She's not going to slap you in the face and you're not an asshole. Baby, that was in the past. It's been months since we've been together. It's going to be fine."

"But…"

"It's going to be fine."

She breathes out a sigh and lets her shoulders slump.

"What are you really worried about? You don't usually care what people think."

"I just…,"she averts her eyes from you, "What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for you? I mean, I know I'm not good enough but she's your best friend, Santana."

"Whoa, hey, you are good enough. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and on the off chance that Quinn is blind and deaf and _doesn't_ like you, it won't matter. She'll have to get over it."

You walk over to her and slide your arms around her neck, pressing kisses to her face.

"Because I love you. That's the only thing that matters here. So relax. We'll go out and have dinner and drinks, and then come home for dessert", you say while wiggling your eyebrows.

A tiny smile quirks on the corner of her mouth and she releases a giggle.

"Okay. I can do this. What time are we meeting them?"

"7, we should probably get going so that we have time to park and get a table before it gets too crowded. Are you ready?"

She takes a deep breath and smiles at you, "Yeah, let's go"

—-

You walk into the restaurant with your arm linked with hers and look around to see if Quinn and Rachel are already here. You don't see them and you're a little relieved, this will give you the chance to get seated and for Brittany to relax a little before they arrive. The waitress leads you to a booth and you go ahead and order drinks while you're waiting. You see Quinn and Rachel come in the front door and reach over and squeeze Brittany's thigh. You can already see Rachel talking a mile a minute and you roll your eyes.

"Hey guys," you say when they approach the table and take a seat. "This is Brittany."

Quinn eyes her up with a blank face before smiling and extending her hand.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Quinn and this is Rachel. I've heard a lot about you."

You can feel how tense she is beside you and you squeeze her thigh and smile at her in reassurance.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. "

"It's so nice to meet you Brittany. I'm sure Santana has told you all about me. I'm Rachel Berry, yes _that_ Rachel Berry. I'm sure you've heard of my critically acclaimed performance as Fanny Brice in the University's production of Funny Girl."

"Berry, the university newspaper is hardly "critically acclaimed"," you say with an eyeroll.

You feel a kick to your shin and you catch Quinn glaring at you.

"The entire University was impressed, babe. Definitely worth being proud," Quinn states softly to Rachel.

"I think I did hear about that, some girls in my advanced physics class were talking about seeing the show recently. They seemed impressed," Brittany says conversationally.

Rachel looks more than pleased and Quinn has let the glare fall off her face. Your order your food and make small talk. You're glad that everything is calm and Quinn hasn't said anything rude, you did threaten her within an inch of her life to give Brittany a chance but Quinn is tricky sometimes.

"So Brittany, Santana says that you're majoring in Astrophysics? That's pretty impressive."

You turn and see Brittany a soft blush spread across her cheeks, "Um, yeah. I've always loved science since I was a kid and once I realized I could combine that with space, I was sold."

"So you study the stars and I'm going to be a star!" Rachel giggles out.

"That… was a really lame pun, Berry."

"Santana, leave her alone. Why don't you tell us how the two of you met?" Quinn asks with a decidedly evil smirk.

Shit.

You feel Brittany tense beside you and attempt to reply, "Uh, we met in class."

You narrow your eyes, "You know how we met Quinn. Stop being a bitch."

"I'm just saying," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're just trying to start shit. We talked about this, Quinn."

Rachel is watching on between the two of you, loving the drama no doubt and Brittany is looking more and more flustered. She surprises you by speaking directly to Quinn.

"Look, I know that Santana and I started off rocky and I was pretty shitty to her and I know that you're trying to make sure that she won't get hurt but I'm in love with her. It took me a while to accept it but I did and I would never ever hurt her. She's everything to me," she finishes and you don't think you've ever been prouder. You see the sincerity and confidence of the statement burning in her eyes. Quinn looks a bit taken aback at the fact that Brittany spoke up but concedes pretty quickly with a raise of her hands.

"Quinn, honey, she's right. Santana has had nothing but kind words to say about Brittany since they started dating," Rachel states softly to Quinn.

You can't hide your shock at Rachel coming to the defense of your relationship but you send her a genuine smile in thanks.

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry Brittany, that was unfair, Santana can't stop talking about how perfect you are. I can't keep holding a grudge." Quinn concedes.

"Um, no it's fine. I get it, I kind of deserve it but I meant what I said." Brittany answers kindly.

You're still irritated with Quinn but you know that you probably started it by being short with Rachel. The rest of dinner goes off without issue and Quinn and Brittany are cordial to each other. Any tension has been replaced by Rachel attempting to keep the conversation going solely by herself. As much shit as you give Rachel for being… well… Rachel, you appreciate her help tonight.

You are all heading outside after splitting the bill and having a last round of drinks. Even though dinner was decidedly less tense after the initial exchange, your goodbye with Quinn is strained. You thank Rachel quietly and she gives you a surprise hug, patting her awkwardly on the back you finally part and move to leave. Brittany thanks both of them quietly and you really hope that this didn't make her feel like shit.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know why she always has to stir up drama. She and Rachel are a perfect match for just that reason" you grumble.

"No, it's okay. I was expecting something to be said."

She smiles and grabs your hand, leading you to the car.

"What was that you said about dessert earlier?" she says nonchalantly.

You press her into the side of the car, "All I'm saying is that there's a can of whipped cream in the fridge. I'm just trying to think of the best use for it…"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm sure we can figure out something."


	10. Study Break

You're both lying in bed in nothing but underwear and Brittany is pressing hot kisses down your jawline. Your eyes are flickering closed and you groan at a particularly well placed nip on your neck. This is so not what the plan was. You roll away from her and attempt to catch your breath. She flops onto her back with a pout.

"Saaaaaaaan" Brittany whines out, "Why are you doing thisssssss?"

"Because, you have two days until your last final and you need to study, baby," you reason.

"I can study later, right now I just want you naked," she husks into your ear.

You feel the shiver roll down your spine and it takes most of your brainpower and all of your willpower to stop from giving in. Now that you think about it, you should probably get out of bed and put a shirt on if you hope to actually get her to listen to you. You get out of bed and start rummaging in your dresser for something to wear.

"Alright, get up. Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Wha… wait, where are we going?"

You slip on your t-shirt and turn to look at her, quickly remember that she's mostly naked and steel yourself for going through with this plan of… not crawling back into bed.

"Honey, I would love nothing more than to strip down and be naked for the duration of forever with you. But you have a big final coming up, and I know that you are a genius and might not need to _actually _study. But on the off chance that you have a bad day and get a less than awesome grade, I could never forgive myself. So please just indulge me and come with me to the library?"

Brittany sighs dramatically, "Fine. You win."

"Thank you."

"But once my final is over, I'm never wearing clothes again! Or at least all summer." she grumps.

"You can be as naked as you want this summer, I promise I won't complain."

* * *

You get to the library and find your way to an empty table in the corner of the Science section. Brittany takes everything out of her bag and starts spreading out her study materials.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or something, babe?"

"Ohh yes please, and with.."

"Peppermint, I know," you chuckle.

She gives you a big grin and you kiss her cheek before walking towards the coffee shop right outside the entrance.

There's a huge line and you're not really surprised, coffee and studying go hand in hand and with it being the last week of finals, everyone is scrambling. You're glad that you finished your finals last week and are done for the semester. You've been standing there about 5 minutes when you feel someone standing weirdly close behind you. Glancing over your shoulder you see a brunette with green eyes smiling at you. Weird… You smile politely back and start to turn back around.

"Um, Hi, I'm Jenna" she says while sticking her hand out.

"Santana" you return the handshake, you're not one for small talk and this whole thing is strange.

"I'll be so glad when this semester is over. It's been crazy, if I have to look at one more diseased organ, I'm going to puke" Jenna says, obviously opting to keep this conversation going.

You scrunch up your nose in disgust and sideeye her as she giggles at your reaction.

"I'm pre-med," she explains putting her hand on your forearm.

"Ohh, well that makes more sense than serial killer…unless," you joke with a smile.

She laughs out, "Nope, just an exhausted med student. What are you studying?"

The line is moving slowly, and you look towards the front to see that you still have about 4 people in front of you. You turn back around to answer and realize that she's moved closer to you. You shake it off because, whatever, it's loud in here, maybe she couldn't hear you.

"I'm pre-law," you answer, a bit proudly.

"Ohh, I can totally see it. You've got that dignified, badass look to you."

You blush a bit at that comment and see that she's grinning at you. You, however, don't see Brittany standing at the entrance to the coffee shop with an amused look on her face, you also don't see the slight tinge of jealousy in her eyes.

"So, I was thinking…" Jenna starts.

"Hey honey" says brightly as she comes up behind you and wraps her arm around your waist.

"Oh, hey Britt. Sorry it's taking so long. The line was ridiculous when I got here. I haven't even had a chance to order yet," you explain. "This is Jenna, Jenna this is my girlfriend Brittany."

Jenna looks at you with a weird look, you think maybe annoyed, but you're not really sure. You furrow your brows as she stutters out a response.

"Well, I should be going. A lot of studying to do," she says shortly.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Well, good luck" you comment.

But she's already stalking off towards the other side of the library. She didn't even get any coffee.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"…Uh okay… Thank you? But why?"

"You know that she was flirting with you right?"

"What? No she wasn't. She was just being nice. We were stuck in this line forever and I'm sure she was just bored."

"Honey, she was flirting. Hard too."

"I…. still don't believe you"

"She left without getting her coffee, and she was standing so close to you she could probably count your eyelashes. I'm almost positive she was about to ask you out before I walked up. She was flirting. Trust me, I know what flirting looks like."

You shoot her a look and she realizes what she said. You're pretty much over the fact that your girlfriend was a lady killer before you met her but knowing that she's so… adept sometimes makes you feel weird.

"I'm just saying. It was very obvious," she tries.

You finally get to the counter and order your coffee and Brittany's hot chocolate. You think back to the interaction, she wasn't flirting with you, you would know if someone was flirting with you.

"I mean who could blame them? You are super hot and really adorable."

She grabs your hand as you walk back to the table and you see her looking around for something.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Hmm, no one..." she answers dismissively.

You're looking at her and she's got a weird look on her face and it clicks. She's trying to show you off, show that you're taken.

"Oh my god. You're looking for Jenna aren't you?"

"What? Nooo… definitely not…"

"Really," you reply, unimpressed with her need to claim you, at least in this sense.

She sighs, "Fine. I wanted to walk by and for her to know that we were together."

"Why? What does it matter whether she knows it? I know it, and so do you. Last I checked there were only 2 people in this relationship."

She has the decency to look a little embarrassed at her display of possessiveness.

"I'm sorry," she grumbles.

"You don't need to apologize, just, I'm not interested in anyone else. At all. So you don't have to worry. Even if a million girls came and flirted with me, I'd still only want you. I'm yours, Britt. Proudly so."

"I know," she nods and kisses you softly on the lips as you sit back down at the table,

"Get to work, Pierce. The quicker you ace this final, the quicker we can have a naked summer," you giggle into her ear.

"Ugh, you are so not helping."

She's been working for about 15 minutes before you break the silence,

"She so wasn't flirting with me."

"Oh my god, seriously?"


	11. Lakeside

It's been 2 weeks since you aced your finals and summer officially started. You aren't going to try and lie by saying that 99% of the last 2 weeks hasn't been spent completely naked and wrapped around Santana. But you both decided that you needed to get out of the house and go do something. So you are currently on your way to a secluded little spot that you found when you needed to get away from the stress of school. You think it might have been a fishing dock at one point judging by the faded, splintered wooden frame jutting out over the lake, but it's completely overgrown and surrounded by lush green trees and dark, cool shadows now. You found it by chance, but it's really perfect seclusion. You've been out here more times than you can count and you've never seen anyone else. It's about 45 minutes outside the city and most of that time is spent on curving dirt roads, so you're pretty sure no one even knows it exists.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going? Because the further into the woods we drive, the more I'm starting to wonder if this is going to head in a serial killer direction sometime soon."

You look over and laugh at her, she's got this little smile on her face and you know she hates not knowing.

"When you asked me to put on my bathing suit, I assumed we might be going down to the pool…" she continues.

"Well lucky for you," you start, before pulling the car over and putting it into park, "we're here, so the suspense is almost over."

She looks around with curiosity and you know she's wondering why you brought her to the middle of the woods.

"Come on, I want to show you something," you say softly, before getting out of the car and walking over to grab her hand.

You walk about 20 yards before the trees open up revealing a sparkling lake. You look around at your surroundings with a content smile. The sun is sparkling off of the water's surface, there's not a cloud in the sky, and the warm summer weather is offset by a nice breeze blowing calmly through the trees.

"Britt, it's beautiful," she whispers in wonder.

"I love it out here, it's quiet and the lake water is clean 'cause no one ever comes out here. I thought we could swim a little bit," you explain with a bashful grin. She returns your grin and lays her head on your shoulder with a deep sigh.

You get an idea, a genius idea if you do say so, and drop her hand to start walking towards the water, taking off your clothes as you go.

"You get down to your bathing suit and look over your shoulder at Santana. She's having a staring contest with your ass. You reach behind your neck to untie your bikini top and notice her eyes flick up.

"What are you doing?"

"Going swimming, wanna come? No one ever comes out here."

You fling your top over your shoulder in her direction and bend down to pull off your bottoms. You run towards the shore and jump in, reemerging to see Santana stripping down. You bite your lip at the look she's giving you. So the plan to keep clothes on for more than 2 hours didn't quite work out but you don't think anyone is complaining.

"I'm not going to get like a flesh eating virus from this lake water am I?" Santana questions while removing the rest of her suit.

"No, that virus was exterminated like 6 months ago, it's fine."

"You are not funny."

"I think I'm pretty funny."

"You're mistaken"

You laugh at her eyeroll and little grin. You swim towards her and wait for her to reach the edge of the shore.

"Be careful walking in, it just kind of drops off"

"I was wondering how you jumped in without busting your ass"

"I'm just awesome, that's all."

"And so modest too"

"Get in here so I can give you a slimy, naked, lake water hug"

"Ugh, gross"

She slowly steps into the water and you watch as the slightly cool water causes goosebumps to erupt all over her body. You see her nipples pebbling and you lick your lips.

"My eyes are up here, Pierce"

You look up and nod, "Yep. They're beautiful eyes too. Your boobs are also beautiful…and naked."

She shakes her head at you with exasperation. Gliding up to you slowly, she wraps her arms around your neck as you tread water.

"Hi"

"Hi", you return as you kiss her nose.

"This was a pretty great idea, it's like our own little oasis."

* * *

It's been about 30 minutes of the two of your trading lingering kisses and small talk before you hear Santana take a deep breath. You furrow your brows a little because she looks a bit nervous.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, well… there's something that I kind of wanted to talk to you about."

You stop moving. "Something serious?" you ask hesitantly.

"No. Well, yes. Sort of?"

"O…kay," you answer nervously. You're really kind of concerned as to where this is going. Things have been so great lately. But what if it's something bad? Like, what if she's realized that the only thing you can cook is breakfast food. Or that you sometimes leave your wet towel on the floor after a shower. Maybe she secretly hates you for being such a jackass when you first met and she..

"Babe?" she asks worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry."

"So, I was thinking… you were talking about how your apartment lease is up at the end of July… and how we hardly ever spend any time apart anyways and it would save us both money and my apartment is really close to school.. I was thinking like.. what if you moved in with me?"

You snap you head up with wide eyes and see her staring at you from underneath her eyelashes and biting her lip nervously.

"Uhhh…" Well said Pierce. You're such a great orator. You internally roll your eyes at yourself.

"I mean, you want me to move in with you? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Oh.. no yeah you're probably right.. it's cool. Just a thought" She's kind of retreating into herself and you shake your head quickly.

"No babe, that's not.. that's not what I meant. I just mean, you'd be okay with living with me full time? Like every morning and every night and the times in between classes and everything else?"

She gives you a half smile, "That's kind of what living together means, yes."

"But… are you sure though? I'm kind of a pain in the ass"

"Hmm.. that's true.. you are kind of a pain in the ass…" She laughs out when you splash water at her. "I'm a much bigger pain in the ass than you are. I've been thinking about it and it just… feels right, you know? We spend all of our time together anyways. It just seems natural. Plus I mean, it would save us both money on rent too."

"That's a good point…Yeah, yeah let's do it." You're nodding and grinning so wide your cheeks are going to be sore later.

She giggles out happily, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. It's going to be great. Getting to see you literally every morning and night? Sounds too good to be true. We should celebrate! You wanna head back to our apartment?" Your eyes widen before you let out a peal of laughter "OURS," you yell out.

Santana nods and you both start wading back towards the shore with giggles and sloppy kisses.

* * *

You get back to her… _your_ apartment after stopping by Breadstix for some takeout and the liquor store for some champagne. You can't really believe that this is actually going to happen. You never would've imagined that you would want this to happen anytime soon. But the thought of waking up to her face every morning makes your stomach swoop in the most pleasant way. You can't fight your grin, you don't even try. You agree to save the champagne for the real celebration later and eat your pasta while exchanging elated looks across the table.

You share a 30 minute shower that involves very little actual cleaning and make your way to your bedroom, forgoing the clothes. Santana steps out of the room to grab the champagne from the fridge and returns with the open bottle pressed to her lips. Handing it to you, you take a deep pull and giggle as the bubbles flow around your mouth before setting it on the nightstand. She grabs your waist and pushes you down onto the bed, crawling up to straddle your shower-warm body. She reaches over for the champagne bottle and tilts it up to take a long drink, she positions it over your mouth and pours it in slowly, trying not to spill on the sheets. Setting it back on the nightstand, she runs her hands up your ribs slowly, each brush of her fingertips causing little tremors to quake through your body. She leans down and you sigh as her hair creates a shroud around you, dark and mysterious, just like her. She presses a slow, deep kiss to your lips, flicking her tongue to catch your upper lip. You lean up to follow her mouth and she giggles at your insistence.

"When we first started this, I never imagined that we'd be here," she says while tracing shapes along your abdomen.

You nod as you reach up to run your fingertips along her jaw, "Me either, but I'm so glad we are."

Your hands reach down to wrap around her hips and pull her up so that she's sitting on her knees. You press a few lingering kisses to her lower stomach before shifting down the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks quickly.

In lieu of answering, you position yourself directly underneath her and urge her to lower her hips to meet you. She moans out when she understands what you want and sinks herself down slowly to your waiting mouth. You run your tongue through her wet folds as soon as you can reach her. The sweetness from the champagne and the taste of her creates a combination that makes your eyes roll back in your head. You groan out loudly and she shakes above you from the vibrations.

"Jesus fuck"

She sinks lower and your tongue goes deeper, you think you're going to pass out from how hot this is. You start twisting your tongue trying to reach as deep and as much as you can. She's rolling her hips and causing your nose to brush her clit on every forward sweep, you keep your hands steady at her hips and aid her in moving smoothly. You look up and see her head thrown back and her pinching her nipple and you moan at the image. She falls forward at the vibration and braces herself on the headboard with one hand and fists your hair in the other, pulling you exactly where she wants you. Her hips are flush with your face now and she's riding your tongue fast and hard. You know that she's almost there, you can feel the slickness running down your chin and she's clenching rhythmically around your tongue. You shift your hand from her hip and start rubbing circles around her clit with your thumb. With a hard twist of your tongue and a flick of your thumb she lifts up a bit and freezes, her hands tightening painfully in your hair, not that you care at this point. Her hips are jerking sporadically as she screams out your name followed by a series of other garbled words as she comes hard into your mouth. A deep groan rips from your chest and you think you might have come from watching her. Her hips are rolling as she sinks back down and grinds herself slowly on your mouth, riding out her orgasm.

After a few minutes, she lifts up and flops over to your side. You shift back up the bed to lie beside her and just watch with a smile as she tries to catch her breath.

"You okay?"

"Nnmmmgh"

You chuckle and pull her to lay on your chest, "I'm going to assume that means yes".

She nods tiredly and presses a kiss to your chest.

"I love you, babe. I'm glad that I'm moving in," you whisper out, kissing her hair and snuggling close to her.

"Mm love you too, me too" she mumbles.

You giggle and tell her to go to sleep, that you'll be here when she wakes up. She sighs and drifts off, leaving you to try and figure out how quickly you can get your shit packed and moved in here. You really should finalize those plans on your time machine. Because then you could just skip the packing and fast forward to like, _after_ you've already moved in. But you guess that it won't be so bad because Santana will be helping you and in the end you'll be here with her. You figure that kind of makes up for everything else.


	12. Thrill Rides

It's late afternoon and you've just arrived to Adventureland and you're already buzzing with excitement. It's been years since you've been to an amusement park. When you suggested it to Santana last week, she looked hesitant at first but quickly agreed with the introduction of your pouty face.

"I'm so excited!" you crow with a happy little twirl.

Santana looks the picture of calm and collected… and ridiculously attractive. She had gotten up this morning and thrown on some baggy broken in men's jeans, a black tank top, and some beat up chucks, topped off with some aviators. It was a very un-Santana outfit but you're not complaining. In fact, you really had a hard time deciding whether to leave the apartment or not. You wonder if she's forcing this calmness for some reason, she seems a bit… stiff today.

"Are you okay babe? Are you excited?" you ask hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been to an amusement park since I was a kid," Santana replies with a small smile.

"It's gonna be great. What do you wanna do first? The Midway? Roller Coasters?"

"The midway," Santana answers quickly.

"The midway it is. It'll give me a chance to win my lady a prize," you say, throwing her a wink.

"Or maybe I'll win you a prize, and you'll have to be flattered by _my_display of gentlewomanly charm" she replies and sticks out her tongue.

"You better keep that in your mouth or I'll take it as an invitation"

"Hmm, really now?"

You've moved closer to each other without realizing it, and you can see the spark flickering in her eyes. You press a lingering kiss to her mouth before stepping back and grabbing her hand to lead her towards the midway.

"Let's go, or we'll just end up in the backseat of my car…again," you warn.

—

"I can't believe you knocked over that entire stack of milk jugs and won me a prize on the first try."

"I may be small but I'm stronger than I look," Santana replies with a smirk.

"Don't I know it," you mumble out.

"Although the guy running the booth didn't seem too pleased at having to part with this guy," Santana responds while pointing to the giant dolphin plush toy in your arms.

"He'll be fine. Those things are notorious rackets, he's probably mad at himself for forgetting to glue them to the base"

She laughs out and squeezes you around the waist, "I guess so."

"Soooo, how about a coaster now? I'm dyinnggggg to go on one," you ask excitedly with a big grin.

"Umm, yeah okay…"

"We don't have to…"

"Ok, I have a confession to make.." Santana replies with a blush, "I'm afraid of rollercoasters."

"What? San, why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to do the amusement park thing if you didn't want to!"

"No, it's fine Britt. I wanna get over this fear, and I figure that facing my fears with the person I love and trust the most will help."

"Aww, babe."

"So let's do this!"

"If you're sure. Then I'll buy us some overpriced amusement park food"

"You wanna eat here? We can wait and get something after."

"San, you have to eat crappy park food when your there. It's, like, the rules. You have to get a corndog or nachos or something and some beer, and then you have to complain about how you just spent 30 dollars on food you can make at home for $5. That's just how it is."

She's giggling at your explanation but nods in agreement, "If those are the rules, then who am I to argue?"

"Exactly. Let's gooooo"

—

You ran to put the giant dolphin plush in the car because there's no way you could take it with you on any of the rides. You're waiting in line for the roller coaster and you can see the nerves on Santana's face.

You wrap your arms around her from behind and lean in the press a kiss behind her ear, "Baby, seriously, we don't have to do this."

"No, I want to. I'll be fine" she squeaks.

You decide to change the subject and maybe get her mind off of the impending ride.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's up with the baggy jeans today? I don't think I've ever seen you in those. They're totally hot, by the way, but I was just wondering."

"Oh, I just, I wanted some extra room today since we were going to be moving around all day. "

You furrow your brows a bit because… what… you're not sure that makes sense, but then you guess that it doesn't really matter because she looks damn good and if she's more comfortable then what does it matter. Continuing your diversionary tactics, you create conversation on the impending move in, on the new neighbors that moved in below Santana, and what else you want to do this summer. You decide that a road trip would be awesome, and you're discussing possible locations when it's your turn to get into the car of the coaster. She grips your hand hard as you lead her to the open car in the middle of the set of cars. You get fastened and buckled in and turn to see that she's looking around with wide eyes. You put your arm around her shoulder and pull her as close as you can.

"It's going to be fine, San. I've got you and it'll be over before you know it. If you need to close your eyes, then do it."

She nods quickly as the attendant comes to lower the bar into your laps. The ride starts and it's pretty tame, to be honest. No loops or going backwards, just a series of big and small drops. Santana loosens up a little and you think she might even be enjoying herself. You feel yourself relax and start enjoying the ride. You lean over the side of the car and open your mouth with your tongue out like a dog. Santana grabs you and pulls you closer to her with alarm and wide eyes, causing you to giggle at her overprotectiveness.

The ride is over quickly and soon you're both standing at the exit and heading towards the food court. You're swinging your hands between you serenely and walking slowly, trying to soak in the perfection of today. Every time you go out and do something together, you're always surprised at the swooping feeling in your stomach. Every date is the perfect date and you always have an amazing time. You're just so, so, happy.

—

"Sooooo, what'd you think?"

"I think… that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm not sure if I can handle another one tonight but I think it might be something I could get used to."

"Really? Wow, I was pretty sure that you were going to hate it and me for suggesting it."

"It wasn't that bad and I could never hate you," she says while pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

You decide on some food and find a thankfully clean-ish table to sit at and eat.

"So what's next? It's getting pretty dark and I think the park closes soon," you ask around a mouthful of cheese fries.

"How about the Ferris wheel? Maybe by the time we get to the top, the stars will be out."

You try not to melt into a puddle at how adorable she is, "Such a romantic," you tease, "That sounds perfect, babe"

You finish up your food and head over to the line for the Ferris Wheel. It seems as if everyone else had the same idea to make it the last ride of the day, the line is super long. By the time you get to the head of the line, it is dark and the stars are shining brightly, which kind of worked out. You load into the last open car and grin at the luck of getting a car to yourselves.

It takes you about 30 minutes to get to the top buy once you do, you spend a couple of minutes staring at the stars and the skyline. You catch Santana looking at you and you lean in to press a kiss to her lips. She, however, has other plans and flicks her tongue out to lick your bottom lip. The kiss turns heated very quickly, resulting in you gliding your hand over her thigh. You stop the kiss abruptly with wide eyes and look down at her pants and then back up to her face. She's smirking and you cannot believe you missed that all day long. Jesus, how did she even hide that.. oh… wait.. the baggy jeans. Clever girl.

"All day? You've been wearing that all day and no one noticed? I didn't notice?"

"I honestly thought you'd catch it earlier."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Jesus, San."

You run your hand roughly over the bulge in her jeans and bring her back in for a deep kiss. A startling heat settles in your belly and you can feel the wetness flooding your underwear. You're stroking at her and she's moaning at the pressure that the base of the dildo is pressing against her clit. The ride has slowly been moving and you're almost to the bottom. She's panting as you press a wet, hot kiss to her neck and another couple of rough strokes to her addition before backing off.

"Wha.. ?" Santana asks, dazed.

You lean over slowly and press your lips to her ear, "_This_ ride is almost over, but if you behave, a better one is waiting for you," you whisper hotly with a nip to her earlobe.

—

Her pupils are blown when you step off of the Ferris Wheel and back into the light of the park. You're guiding her to the exit with a mission in mind.

You get to the car and the parking lot is virtually empty. You open the passenger door, lean down and move the seat back all the way. Moving out of the way, you guide Santana to sit down before climbing into her lap and closing the door.

"What are you doing, Britt?"

"At the moment, I'm thanking every deity known to man that I wore a skirt today," you answer before leaning down and roughly kissing every inch of skin you can find. Her hands fly to your hips and you grind down hard into her lap causing a gasp to escape both of you.

"It's probably… mmm.. for the best… god… that I didn't notice earlier."

"Why's that," she pants out, pulling your hips into her rhythmically.

"We would've had to leave a long time ago. Can you imagine, how wet I would've been? Knowing that you were packing and I couldn't do anything about it?" you husk lowly.

She groans at your words, bucking her hips up into you, your head flying back at the sensation. You reach down and start unbuckling her belt and unzipping her jeans. Her hands glide up your thighs and under your skirt and she moves her left hand to the apex of your thighs, moving your panties to the side.

You open her jeans and realize that she's wearing boxer briefs and you don't think you've seen anything hotter in your life. Your hands hook into the band of her boxers and pull them down, releasing the purple silicone. Her fingers glide across your slippery flesh and you buck into her hand.

"Don't tease"

She concedes and grabs the silicone and coats it in your wetness before lining it up and pushing in slowly. Your eyes slam shut and you lift up onto your knees as much as you can in a car seat and slowly sink back down, giving your body time to adjust. Your breath is trapped in your chest and your head is spinning.

"Jesus, Britt"

You settle flush into her lap and open your eyes to stare into hers. You lean forward to bring your mouths together as you start a steady rhythm with your hips. She's meeting you at every thrust and you can't remember a time when you felt like this. At this angle, she's hitting your g-spot with precision and you're not going to last much longer. You slow your rhythm and start grinding into her hips, making sure that she's getting some friction too. You're making out sloppily and wetly, both of you groaning too much you keep the kiss going.

"Ugh, god, Britt. I'm almost there."

"Me too" you pant into her mouth, flicking her bottom lip.

You slow your hips again and grind harder, causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Two more circular grinds and you're coming with a scream. Santana is still chasing her orgasm, so her thrusts are just prolonging your orgasm. It goes on for what seems like hours, the waves of pleasure rolling through your body, until finally she cries out and her thrusts slow.

"Oh my god" she whispers, her head falling to rest against the headrest of the seat.

You nod, since forming words seems a little difficult at the moment. She's pressing kisses to your face and neck and you really don't want to move, but you know that you actually can't sleep in the parking lot of Adventureland tonight. You shift and raise yourself off of her lap slowly, gasping at the feeling of the silicone leaving your core. She's watching with a hungry look and you use your finger to lift her chin up so that she's looking at you.

"Hey, we gotta drive home now. Then we can continue okay?"

She nods and reaches down to tuck the piece back into her boxers and fasten her pants. You get out and walk around to the driver's side and realize that your thighs are going to be so sore tomorrow, and the night's not even over yet. So worth it.

You're about halfway home when she speaks up with a smirk,"I definitely liked that last ride better than the coaster."

You giggle and roll your eyes, "I bet you did.


	13. Roadtrippin

"I think that's it," you say, closing the trunk of Brittany's car. She's standing beside you with a faraway look on her face.

"Babe? Is there anything we forgot to pack?"

She snaps back to attention, looking at you with wide eyes.

Your brows furrow, "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just… I can't believe we're doing this…" she answers.

You roll your eyes softly and grin at her, "We're going to visit your family Britt, not robbing a bank. This was _your_ idea, remember?"

"No, I know. I still want to go and I'm so glad that you're going with me, it's just…this is serious stuff. _Meeting the family_."

You can feel your smile grow soft, "It _is_ serious stuff. But so are we. I'm honored that you want to do this with me."

"I want everything with you," she mumbles out before leaning down and pressing a slow kiss to your lips.

You're blushing by the time she pulls away and she's grinning like a dork.

"You ready?" you whisper against her mouth, gaining a quick nod.

"Yeah, let's go."

—-

Brittany's parents only live about 4 hours away, the drive is scenic and it makes you ache for open spaces. You waste your time in the car talking about anything and everything. You talk about what classes you're going to take in the fall, how you're both ecstatic to move in together and what that's going to be like. Before you realize it, you're pulling into the driveway of a beautiful two story house in a quaint tree lined neighborhood.

"Here we are," Brittany says happily before leaning to kiss your cheek. She runs around and opens your door for you before you have a chance.

You chuckle, "Thank you."

"You're Welc…"

"BRITT!"

She turns as a streak flies into her arms, "Hey Ashley. I missed you!"

You look up from the scene beside you to see two tall blond people standing in the doorway. Her mom waves at you and you try not to be awkward as you wave back.

"Santana, this is Ashley my little sister. Ashley, Santana."

"Nice to meet you," you respond while sticking out your hand.

"You too," she says politely.

The three of you head up to the door and her parents envelop her in big hugs.

"San, these are my parents Alex and Susan."

"It's nice to meet you, Santana. We've heard a lot about you. The fact that you're here right now says more than anything," Susan replies.

"MOM!"

You look over to see Ashley snickering and Brittany blushing.

"You've never brought anyone home before, honey. We're thrilled to get to know the girl who caused this sudden change," Alex adds on.

"I've only been here 5 minutes and you're already embarrassing me" Brittany mumbles, covering her face and shaking her head. You laugh at her before taking her hand off of her face and following her parents inside the house.

—-

You follow Brittany up the stairs to what you assume is her childhood bedroom. She pauses in front of the door and looks back to you with a grin, "This is where the magic happens," she says around a grin.

You roll your eyes and shove her shoulder "You're such a dork."

"You love it."

"I do love it, I'd love it even more if you'd open the door and stop stalling," you reply with a pointed look.

"What? I'm not.. fine. Here we go."

She opens the door and steps in, ushering you to follow her in. You take a look around and see that the room is covered in motocross stuff. There are several trophies and medals sitting on the window sill, she's got action posters of different motocross athletes, and there's a helmet and a jacket sitting on top of her desk.

"How… did we never talk about you being into motocross?" You walk over to a collage of pictures on the wall by the bed. There's one of Brittany taken from behind, she's standing at the top of a dirt hill in nothing but riding pants and a sports bra with her helmet under her arm. "That's really hot…"

"I don't know, I guess it never came up?"

You narrow your eyes, "It seems like it was a pretty huge part of your life"

"It was. It was my life. I was nationally ranked, but then… then I fell. I was going around a curve and leaned too far into it and my bike slipped. I fell and tore the ACL in my knee and that was it. An entire career gone with one bad move."

She's looking down at her feet and fidgeting with the duffel bag on the bed. And then it clicks, she wasn't hesitant to show _you_ her bedroom. She was hesitant because there are a lot of memories in here, memories of something she can't do anymore. You walk over and wrap her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I had no idea."

"No it's fine. It is what it is. I miss it alot but I'm happy now too. I'm learning more about things that I've always loved. And, if I had have continued on the motocross circuit, I may not have ever met you. I guess things happen for a reason."

"That's a very mature stance."

"Hey, I can be mature… when I want to"

You start to respond but instead let out a shriek as Britt tackles you on to the bed and starts ticking your sides.

"Yeah, REAL mature," you giggle out.

Her hands slow and she sits up to look at you with a thoughtful smile on her face, "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Britt," you reply, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

You lean back in but stop when you hear a the door knob turn, you sit up quickly because it'd be just _ awesome_ if her parents caught you making out with their daughter in her bed when you haven't even been here an hour. Instead you're greeted by a shock of long blond hair and a pair of blue eyes not unlike Brittany's.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Brittany is looking at her curiously, "You've never asked to come in my room before… usually you just burst in without warning."

"I'm trying to be considerate here, since you've got a girlfriend now," Ashley responds flip of her hand.

"Well since you need an invitation all the sudden, Please, Ashley Pierce, won't you join us in my room?"

She rolls her eyes as she makes her way to sit on the bed, "Ha Ha. You're _hilarious._"

You're watching their banter with amusement, they seem to get along pretty well and you can see how happy they are to be back together.

"So, Mom told me that you're trying out for the Cheerios in a few weeks?"

She blushes softly, "Oh… yeah. I am, I mean, it's not as cool as motocross but I think it'll be fun."

"Hey, it's going to be awesome. Cheerleading takes some crazy strength you know."

You decide that now is a good time to join the conversation," I was a cheerleader in high school too."

Brittany whips her head around to look at you. "You were?" both of the Pierce girls ask in unison.

You giggle, "I was! It was a lot of fun, and Brittany's right, it does take a lot of strength." You lean over closer to her and stage whisper, "The outfits are pretty cute too."

"Hey, none of that. She doesn't need to be cute," Brittany pouts at your words.

Ashley looks at Brittany like she's grown another head, "Uh, yes, I absolutely need to be cute. How will I get dates if I'm not cute?"

"That's the point," Brittany responds with an evil grin.

"Ugh, you're worse than Dad."

"Awesome," Brittany replies happily.

—-

"So Santana, what are you majoring in?" Alex asks from across the dinner table.

"Oh, I'm pre-law. I'm hoping to go into Civil Rights Law once I get to Grad School."

"A lawyer, huh?" he responds, looking impressed, "Are your parent's lawyers or is this something you just wanted to do?"

"Oh no, my mom is a doctor and my dad owns a grocery store in my home town. I have just always felt strongly about helping people who are being unfairly treated."

"That's a very noble stance," Susan adds in, smiling at you.

You blush a bit and Britt leans over to press a kiss to your cheek.

"She is pretty amazing."

"Awwwwwww" Ashley teases exaggeratedly, "Look how adorrrrrrable they are."

"I'm gonna punch you, Ash." Brittany threatens half-heartedly.

Her parents are both grinning and you can tell that they're really amused by how embarrassed Brittany is. It is pretty amusing, but you don't say that, you just try to bite back your smile and go back to eating your dinner.

—-

Brittany has just gone upstairs to take a shower, leaving you to sit in the living room with her parents.

"I'm really glad you were able to come visit us with Brittany. She talks about you all the time and it's nothing but good things."

You smile at her words, "She's pretty amazing. I'm glad she invited me and thank you for having me."

"Oh it's no problem at all. We were dying to meet you, she speaks so highly of you. We can hear in her voice how much she loves you. Britt has always been a bit…wild, it's nice to meet the woman who can balance her out."

You're a bit speechless at her words and are surprised that the notorious Brittany Pierce called home to tell her parents about you. Susan must notice your silence because she reaches over and pats your thigh, "Now that Britt isn't around to ruin my fun, would you like to take a look at some photo albums?"

You nod quickly and scoot to sit beside her as she pulls a book from underneath the coffee table.

—-

"And we got a call from the neighbor that Brittany was as naked as the day she was born, up in a tree trying to coax her cat down. When we asked why she was naked, she said she didn't want to tear her new dress climbing the tree. We still don't know why she took her underwear off too."

You can't stop laughing at the mental image and just as another story starts up, you hear a thump as Brittany slides around the corner and into the wall. She's beet red and her eyes are wide and alarmed.

"MOM, What are you doing? No one wants to hear those stories!"

"Oh I definitely want to hear them, babe," You sputter out around a laugh.

"It's okay, I've already told the good ones anyway. I'm going to head up to bed, you girls have a good night."

She pauses to kiss Brittany on the forehead as she passes, "Goodnight, honey. Goodnight, Santana."

She whispers something in Brittany's ear that causes her to relax and smile softly, "Goodnight, mom."

"So, I guess you've always been a fan of nudity huh?"

—-

You're fiddling with the knobs in the shower when Brittany walks in behind you and closes the door.

"I brought you some towels."

"Oh, thanks babe."

She walks up behind you and presses against your back, dropping small kisses to your neck.

"Oh, I see. The towels were just an excuse. You have an ulterior motive huh?"

"I…have…no idea… what you're… talking about" she responds between kisses and nips.

"Britt…"

"Hmm?"

You turn around and push into her body causing her to take a step back.

"Thanks for the towels" you husk out before pressing a lingering kiss to her mouth and pushing her out the bathroom door.

"Wha?"

You giggle loudly at the lost look on her face before closing the door with a click. There's a thump against the door and you hear her mumble "You're the worst."

"I'll make it up to you when we get home, but I can't in good conscience have sex with you while your parents and sister are right down the hall," you reply through the door.

"Ugh, fine. But I may or may not sleep with panties on tonight" she says, leaving you to stand there slack jawed. Well, this may not be as easy as you anticipated.

—-

You've been in bed about 3 hours and Britt is doing all she can to tease the holy hell out of you. She is in fact, not wearing panties or pants for that matter. And she's pressed closely to your side with her leg thrown over your waist. The apex of her thighs is also pressed tightly and wetly to you as she kisses up and down your neck.

"Britt, this is so unfair."

"What? I just want to cuddle with you, that's all."

"That's not what the wet spot on my thigh says"

"I can't help how my body reacts to your hotness" she whispers against your ear.

" Ugh, Britt. You're killing me. We'll be home tomorrow night and then you can do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever. You. Want."

"Deal. But... I don't have to put panties on do I?"

You groan loudly and turn over, trying to ignore the snickering you hear from the other side of the bed.

—-

You wake up the next morning, just as tired as you were when you went to bed. Knowing that Brittany was laying there, completely bare from the waist down drove you insane for the majority of the night. You're starting to question your obsession with sex with her, it's only been like a day.

"Moarmin"

You look up to see Brittany peeking around the bathroom door with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Morning" you reply, stretching and rolling onto your stomach, "I see you found some pants."

"I can take them back off if you'd prefer."

You roll your eyes and turn away from her, "Go finish brushing your teeth, Pierce."

She laughs loudly and heads back into the bathroom.

—-

"Good Morning, girls. How did you sleep?" Susan asks from where she stands at the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning. We slept well, thank you."

"Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

You sit down at the table just as Ashley comes stumbling down the stairs mostly asleep.

"mnbrekfiss"

"I think we're all out of that, but there's pancakes. Will that work instead?" Alex says with amusement.

Ashley turns her head to him with a look of exasperation, "Dad humor," she huffs under her breath before digging into her pancakes.

—-

The rest of your day is spent hanging around the house and getting to know the Pierces better. You find out that Alex is an architect at a small local firm and that Susan is a preschool teacher and that they always knew that Brittany was a genius, even if she wasn't so sure. Ashley spends most of her time pretending like she's not glad that Brittany is home but failing. By the time it's time for you to head back, you don't really want to go. The Pierces are great and you can see why Brittany is so amazing.

"I wish you could stay longer" Susan says sadly as Brittany is loading your bags into the trunk.

"I know mom, me too. We'll be back again before school starts and we'll stay longer next time, I promise."

She pulls Brittany in for a long hug and then hands her off to her dad. You're a bit surprised when she comes up and hugs you tightly followed by the same from Alex.

"We're so glad we got to meet you, honey. You're everything Brittany said and more. You come back soon, okay?"

"I will, thank you, Susan. It was great to meet you both."

Brittany is hugging her little sister tightly and whispering into her ear. You watch for a second before you decide you should probably give them a moment. You wave before getting into the passenger seat and waiting for Britt to finish her goodbyes. A few minutes late she gets into the car with a sad little smile on her face.

"I always forget how much I miss them until I have to leave them again."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay, we've got years to come back and visit as much as we can."

You take her hand and bite back a smile at what she said as she waves out the window and pulls away from the curb.

—-

You've spent the last few hours of your drive home talking about different aspects of your futures, like where you want to live when you get older, what kind of jobs you want, your preference between living in the city vs. living in the country and you stutter when you realize that you're including Brittany in your plans for the future and you think she's doing the same. When you think about buying a house and starting a family, in your mind, she's by your side. You must be sitting there for too long because she looks over at you from the passenger seat to find you staring at her.

"Uh, you okay in there?" she questions.

You're not sure what possesses you but the next words out of your mouth surprise you.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Weren't we just talking about the future? For like.. 3 hours?"

"Yeah, but I mean.. our future? Together?"

You feel bold saying it out loud but that quickly turns to panic when you realize the assumption that you've put out there.

"Um, yeah… yeah I do." You can see red crawling up her neck. "I think about our future all the time. Like, um, when we were talking about where we want to live… I kind of assumed we were discussing. You know, as a couple?"

You cock you head to the side because that certainly isn't what you were expecting to hear from her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. I wasn't lying when I said I want everything with you."

"Britt…I love you. I want that too."

"Good, it'd be awkward if you didn't.."

"Ugh, way to ruin the moment, Britt."


	14. Moving Day

**A/N: Hey! Wow, I am blown away by the response to the fic and all of the kind words that you guys have left. I really appreciate it! So thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

You and Brittany are laying out by the pool at your apartment complex working on your tans. She's lying on her stomach with the latest issue of Scientific American propped up against the back of the lounge chair. You're grinning like a dope but you love just watching her sometimes. Seeing the way her eyebrows crinkle when she's really focused on something, or the way the left corner of her mouth lifts up in a tiny smile when she reads something she thinks is really cool. You feel like you could write an entire book just on what she _doesn't_ say. You hate to break her focus but you've been meaning to talk to her about moving in.

"So, I guess we should start thinking about bringing the rest of your stuff over, huh? You've only got a few more weeks of your lease left."

She turns her head over to you slowly and grins at you, "Yeah, we should do that. Although to be honest, most of it's already here."

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking more and more stuff over," you reply, reaching over to lightly pinch her side.

She giggles and pulls away to swat at your probing hand, "Hey, I'm just trying to save us from having to move a million boxes at once."

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that your cousin is crashing on your couch and you're annoyed with him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Sam and I are getting along famously."

"Yeah, I bet," you smirk.

She flips herself over and climbs onto your chair with you, straddling your waist. You feel the tanning oil on her skin slide across your thighs, causing you to shiver from the sensation.

"How about… we stop talking about my annoying cousin and start talking about the fact that we're moving in together soon? That's a much more exciting topic."

Your grin is so wide that it's starting to hurt your cheeks, you sit up quickly, throwing your arms around Brittany's waist to keep her from falling backwards.

"We're MOVING IN TOGETHER!" you yell out, surging forward for another kiss. What you didn't anticipate was how fast your kiss would go from sweet and lingering to inappropriate and borderline pornographic.

"We should... mm... Britt we should stop. "

"Mmhmm," she mumbled out, making no moves to stop sucking on your neck.

"Briiiiiitttttt," you whine, pushing her away by the shoulders, "We both know what this is about to turn into and we are in the middle of the apartment complex."

She slows down and rests her head against your shoulder as you run your fingers through her hair.

"You suck," she breathes out.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, you wiggle out from underneath her and stand up to head towards the gate leading out of the pool area, grabbing her magazine for her as you go. She's leering at your ass so she misses the mischievous grin on your face as you sway your hips in an attempt to get her to follow you. It works like a charm and she's scrambling to catch up, she gets about arms-length away from you and you spin around, catching her off guard. She's off balance as it is, so it only takes a little shove to send her careening into the cold water of the pool. You're laughing your head off when she sputters to the surface, reaching up to sweep her hair out of her face.

"I thought you might need to cool off a bit," you giggle out with a smirk.

She narrows her eyes playfully with a smile on her face and you're forgot to take into account how athletic she is because before you know it, you let out a shriek as she jumps out of the pool and starts chasing you down the sidewalk.

"No running by the pool!" you laugh out loudly as you try to keep ahead of her on the way to your apartment.

"We aren't by the pool anymore and you're in so much trouble!" she yells out from behind you.

* * *

You decided after a brief "discussion" in the shower that you should just go ahead and move her stuff over. Sam is taking over her lease so she doesn't really need to be there anyways. You'd be lying if you said it wasn't purely selfish on your side, but hey, it was going to happen anyways. The sooner, the better.

You've been packing up Brittany's room for the better part of the day. Luckily, it's been mostly clothes, books, and other random stuff. All of her furniture was staying here with Sam, which worked out because you already had furniture anyways. You're standing by her dresser, trying to figure out if you've forgotten anything as she tapes up the last box.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," you comment softly.

"I can, I knew you were something I needed when I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh yeah, I think that _something_ you needed was in my pants," you joke.

"Well… yeah that too, but it was more than just that. I could barely even look at other people after meeting you. You ruined my game."

You roll your eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"Well, nevertheless, I'm glad we're here. I wouldn't trade it for all the pretty girls in the world," she replies, picking the box up off the floor, "I'm going to run this downstairs, I'll be right back."

"Such a charmer," you mumble as she presses a quick kiss to your mouth and walks out of the room.

You turn around and rest your phone on the top of the dresser, propping yourself up on your elbows. You're mindlessly scrolling through Facebook when you feel hands on your hips and a body pressing into you from behind.

"Hi" she breathes in your ear, punctuated with a nip to your earlobe.

"Hi," you reply, trying to spin yourself around only to have Brittany's hands hold firm to your hips.

"This is the last time we're going to be in this apartment alone, you know."

Her hands loosen on your hips and glide around to the front of your body, cupping your breasts with a squeeze. You immediately feel the effects of her hands on your body.

"Mmhmm"

Her right hand leaves your breast and trails a path under your panties down to the apex of your thighs, while her left hand tweaks your nipple causing you to jolt.

"I thought we could go out with a… bang." The last word is said in time with her fingers lightly pinching your clit. The moan you let out is obscene, you're really glad Sam is at the store at the moment.

"That... was really... cheesy, Britt," you reply around panting breaths.

She laughs softly behind you, "Here, let me make it up to you."

Her hands glide lower and she's rubbing circles around your entrance with her finger tips while keeping pressure on your clit. You're glad that she's holding you up because otherwise your legs would've given out a long time ago.

"Britt… please…"

She nods and slowly sinks her fingers into you, curling as she drags them back out. Your head falls back against her shoulder as she continues her pace. You're breathing hard and she's grinding into you from behind. Her pace quickens and she's gliding her hand under your bra to squeeze roughly, you can feel your pebbled nipple rubbing against her palm and the sensation causes you to jerk your hips, causing her to slip deeper into you.

"You are so beautiful, Santana," Brittany whispers into your ear, pressing sloppy kisses against your neck and shoulder.

She slows her thrusts and pushes deep inside of you, holding still while you grind yourself on her hand. You know this isn't going to last much longer, you're having a hard time keeping up as it is.

"Oh my god…"

With one last hard thrust, she glides her fingers out and up, to flick rapidly against your clit. Your eyes go wide before you let out a violent scream as your body breaks apart from the inside out. You ride out your orgasm as long as you can before you get to be too sensitive, guiding Brittany's fingers away from you. Your breath is coming easier and you lean back to press a long kiss to her mouth. You turn around in her arms and sink into her embrace. The two of you rest there for a minute before you turn her around and press her into the dresser.

"How long do we have until Sam gets back?"

"I don't know babe, he went to get snacks and protein powder or something"

Your hands glide down to the backs of her thighs, and your pull up, urging her to sit on the top of the dresser.

"Well, I guess you better be quiet then," you husk lowly into her ear.

Her eyes are deep blue with blown pupils when you reach for the button of her shorts. You curl your fingers under the waistband of her shorts and panties, sliding them down her legs slowly and flinging them behind you. You stand up and walk across the room to close the door. Sauntering back to her, she's watching you closely with her bottom lip between her teeth. You pull her hips forward so that she's resting on the very edge of the dresser and then you drop to your knees. Judging by the gasp you received, you don't think she was quite expecting that. You look up to make sure you have eye contact before leaning forward and running your tongue from bottom to top. Her head flies back and she reaches out to grip your hair tightly in her fist and you wrap an arm around her waist to keep her stable. You know that there isn't much time, and that teasing isn't necessary at the moment so you drag your tongue back down and start up a feverish rhythm. You're pressing in and curling your tongue, pulling out and flicking her clit on repeat. She's losing her mind above you but impressively keeping quiet. You think she might actually be pulling hair out but you can't find it in you to care. Hit by a sense of urgency and the idea that Sam will be returning soon, you speed up as much as you can. The dresser is thumping loudly against the wall and Brittany doesn't seem to know what to do with her hands, she's squirming and her eyes are rolling back in the back of her head. You can tell she's close by the noises she's trying not to make and the little gasps leaving her mouth. You bring your hand up and slide two fingers deep into her and curl them, holding still, as you suck her clit into your mouth. She freezes above you just as you hear a key enter the lock of the front door. You thrust and curl your fingers and flick your tongue across her clit again to help bring her over the edge. She shatters above you and you try to bring her down softly.

"Britt? Santana? Are you guys here?"

You slide your fingers out as slowly as possible and stand up, licking your lips and pressing a quick kiss to her jaw.

"Are you still coming?" you ask, noticing that her hips are still slowly rolling on the dresser.

She opens her eyes and nods slowly, you groan and your stomach swoops pleasantly at the thought. You spin around as Sam knocks on the bedroom door, "Hey you guys in there?"

You look back and see that her hips have finally stopped rolling and she's catching her breath.

"Uh, yeah! We're just grabbing the last couple of things," you call out, followed by Brittany reaching down to grab your ass. You snap your head to her and see her smirking at you. Rolling your eyes at her joke you turn around and pull her to you to press a hot wet kiss on her lips.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"And good in bed and… out of bed..."

"That too. Now put some pants on or we're never leaving."

"Ew, pants."

"We can continue this at home, you know," you stop for a moment after saying that and smile at the thought, "At our home that we now share. Cause you're moving in!"

She's smiling so sincerely that you feel yourself blushing under her gaze. She wraps you up in a hug and breathes in deeply.

"Yes, I am. Let's go home, babe."

* * *

The two of you got all the boxes into the house and unpacked before ordering Chinese food and camping out on the couch for the rest of the evening for a movie marathon. A little later, after a nice hot bath together, you're finally settling in to bed and the contentment finally hits you. This girl, this beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl is yours. You're going to get to spend every night wrapped around her; you never have to worry about the disappointment that comes when she has to go home because this is her home. You're starting a life together now and you've never felt so elated and relaxed at the same time. You drift off easily with your head on Brittany's chest and her arm around your waist. Welcome Home.


	15. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: Hello! Thank you again for all of your reviews and follows! Thank you so much for reading! Also, a big thank you to my Beta and also to my wifey for brainstorming with me. Enjoy! **

"Mmm, Britt. You're very good at waking me up."

"Well, I like to make sure to set the mood for the rest of the day," you reply with a grin tightening your arm around her.

Santana chuckles softly from her position pressed against your side, running her fingers up and down your bare chest. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. It's been about 2 months since you moved in together and it's been amazing, it's like you've always been here. The fall semester has just started up and even with that added stress, there haven't been any awkward "learning to live together" moments. It's just been happiness and love and everything you're still trying to accept that you have.

"Hey, you still in there?"

You lean down mischievously and whisper hotly into her ear, "Yep, just thinking about how gorgeous you are when you're coming around my fingers."

You feel the shiver roll through her body and hear the hitch in her breathing.

"Britttttt," she whines.

You giggle at her reaction and press a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby, I couldn't resist. But I promise I'll make it up to you when you get out of class this afternoon."

"You better. I'm going to jump in the shower."

She presses a kiss to your lips and climbs out of bed, you prop yourself up on your elbow and watch her saunter to the bathroom. She looks over her shoulder with a smirk, "You coming? We're on a time limit you know."

You roll out of the bed and she squeals as you chase her into the bathroom.

* * *

Luckily, you don't have class today, you were able to work it out so that your schedule matched up pretty closely with Santana's this semester, with this class being the exception. You're sitting in the living room on your laptop trying to plan out your next date night when you hear a knock at the door. You smirk and get up to answer the door.

"Back already, San? Did you reconsider my idea of skipping out of class early in exchange for round 3?" you call out. You unlock the door and open it to reveal an unimpressed and mildly upset woman.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter, Santana Lopez. This is her address, who are you and why are you in her apartment?"

You step back a little flabbergasted at her words and her demeanor.

"Um, hello Mrs. Lopez, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brittany Pierce, Santana's girlfriend and I live here too…?"

She blinks back at you blankly, and you clear your throat, "Would you like to come in?"

She brushes past you and you take a deep breath. Shit.

"Um, Santana is in class right now, but she should be back in about 10 minutes. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

You look around the apartment and a sudden wave of embarrassment hits you when you notice the state of it. You blush and walk over to the couch, swiping a pair of panties off of the cushion and put them in your pocket for the moment. You haven't had much time to clean with school starting back up, and you're noticing it now. Santana's mother is also noticing if the look of disgust on her face is anything to go by.

"So, who's in charge of cleaning the apartment?" she asks with a bit of a grimace on her face as she takes in the mountain of dishes in the sink.

"Um, we both are. We've been busy with the semester starting and haven't really had time."

"Hmm..."

"I'll be right back… make yourself at home."

You pull out your phone and call Santana while walking back towards your bedroom.

"Hey babe, I just got out of class, so I was thinking maybe…"

"Santana."

"Yeah?... Britt? Are you there?"

"Your mom is here."

There's silence over the line for about 10 seconds before she responds.

"My what?"

"Your mom is here, right now. Walking around our living room…"

"Oh my god," she breathes out.

"She didn't know I lived here…" you don't mean it to sound as quiet as it comes out.

"Baby, I don't talk to my mom like… hardly ever. We aren't that close and I definitely didn't know she was going to spring a visit on me. I wasn't trying to hide it, I just haven't talked to her recently. And to be honest, I didn't want her opinion on it either."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me. She keeps giving me the evil eye, San."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just weird. I'll be home in like 2 minutes, okay?"

It makes sense that she might not know about your living arrangements, you know that Santana and her mom aren't that close because her mom is always working. Being a surgeon is pretty demanding and according to Santana, "much more important than spending time with your only child."

"I'll see you in a minute, B. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

You're standing awkwardly in the living room while Santana's mom continues her perusal of your apartment when Santana comes bursting through the door.

"MOM. Hi, what are you doing here?" she asks before either of you can even turn to face her.

"Hello Santana, I thought I would drop in for a visit since you were too busy over the summer to come home."

Your eyes widen and you can see Santana stiffen at the words.

"I wasn't the one that was too busy, you were," she bites out shortly.

"Well, I'm here now. Would you like to introduce me to your roommate then?" she asks with a pointed look.

"She's not my roommate, this is Brittany, my _girl_friend. I've told you about her."

"You're already living together? Aren't you two a little young to be playing house? How do you expect to keep up with your schoolwork and a relationship?"

"Okay, one? You don't pay for this apartment, my housing stipend does, so I can do what I want. And two? We aren't playing house, we are in a committed relationship and have been for quite a while, which you would know if you bothered to ask."

You're standing back a bit shell shocked that they are already arguing and you're not quite sure whether to quietly disappear into the bedroom or wait it out here. You're also kind of proud of Santana for standing up for your relationship though.

Maribel takes a deep breath before turning to face you, "How about we start over? Hello Brittany, my name is Maribel and I'm Santana's mother," she looks over your choice of sweat pants and a tank top critically, "Are you an art major?"

"Um, no I'm an astrophysics major. " You can't help but feel a little smug at her surprise. "It's nice to meet you. Even though we've kind of already met but I didn't know your name so… Hi."

You internally berate yourself for your rambling but you're really pretty nervous because it doesn't seem like your girlfriend's mother cares for you at all. Which totally sucks.

"Where are you staying, Mom, and how long are you going to be in town?" Santana asks.

"I'm staying at the hotel downtown for a couple of days," Maribel responds.

"Okay, well how about we go out for dinner and we can catch up."

"Yes, let's do that. I'm going back to the hotel to change clothes. There is a restaurant downstairs, I'll meet you there at 6 sharp."

Santana leads her mother towards the front door.

"Okay, see you there. Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Santana. Brittany."

Santana closes the door behind her and slumps against it.

"Well, this should be fun," she comments with closed eyes, "She always expects me to drop what I'm doing and cater to her, but I've had to make appointments since I was 12 just to spend some time with her."

You smile sympathetically and pull her in for a tight hug. It's only two days, you can survive two days, right?

* * *

Both of you have calmed down a bit since the surprise meeting earlier and you're not feeling quite so flustered anymore. You pull up to the hotel restaurant and put the car in park, sparing a glance at Santana in the passenger seat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I um… just don't let her get to you okay? She has a knack for making people feel like crap. Just ignore her."

"O…kay.."

"She just… we don't get along very well. She's never really been around because of work and she's trying to make up for it now. This is just another attempt to be my mother, when she doesn't really know me at all."

She gives you an apologetic smile before leaning over the console to give you a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you. Now let's go deal with my mother so we can get back home and resume our lives. "

You giggle and nod, getting out of the car to meet her around the side.

* * *

You walk into the restaurant and immediately see Maribel sitting a table checking her watch. You furrow your brows because you're pretty sure that you're early.

"Finally, there you are... Oh... I didn't realize Brittany would be joining us." Maribel comments.

Santana takes a deep breath besides you and pulls out your chair for you, urging you to take a seat. You sit down and put your hands in your lap. You've been here less than five minutes and it's already awkward and uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't she be, we were all standing right there when we decided to meet for dinner."

"I just assumed you would want to spend time with your mother."

"…I am."

The waiter comes around to takes your orders and the table descends into silence.

"So, Santana, how are classes going?"

"Fine, we just started. I'm finally getting past the basics and into actual criminal justice classes. So it's a lot more interesting."

"Are you sure you still want to do that? Law?"

"Yes, mom. I'm positive. I want to help people. That's my passion. I'm not going to argue about this."

"I'm not arguing, honey. I'm just saying that medicine is very rewarding, I should know, I've helped thousands of people."

"I know mother, but I want to protect people's rights. Fight discrimination."

"Well, I just know a lot of people at the hospital that could help you out when you graduate."

You can feel yourself getting irritated, does she really think that Santana can't get by on her own merit? Luckily the food arrives, putting a brief end to the current conversation. You put your hand on Santana's thigh underneath the table and squeeze, trying to offer a bit of comfort. She sends you a soft smile and rests her hand on top of yours.

* * *

The dinner continues on in virtual silence, the only interruptions coming from the waiter occasionally stopping by to refill drinks. By the time you're done eating, you're itching to get out of there, this was just as awkward as you assumed it would be.

"I took the liberty of having a cleaning service to come and clean your apartment while we've been at dinner. Judging by the state of your apartment earlier, you're both too busy to keep up a home."

You narrow your eyes at her comment, and Santana slams her silverware down on her plate, shocking everyone in the vicinity, yourself included.

"You know what? I realize that you're trying to overcompensate for not being around when I was a kid, but it's not going to work. I don't need you to take care of me. I'm an adult and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Santana, I'm just trying to help, which you obviously need," Maribel responds with a roll of her eyes.

"She doesn't need any help," you find yourself speaking up. Maribel whips her head to the side to face you.

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't need any help. We've been together nearly a year and I have never seen her need help from anyone. She is so self-sufficient is kind of scary sometimes. She's handling everything beautifully, actually. Did you know that she's on the Dean's List? Or that she's Vice President of the Campus LGBT club? Or that she's an active member of the International Honor Society? She's brilliant and impressive and she is capable of handling herself just fine."

You catch Santana's eyes and she looks a little shocked at your comments but there's a tiny smile curling on her lips.

"And also, I'm not sure why you don't like me, but I'm not going anywhere so."

She's sitting back in her chair looking surprised that you said something to her at all.

"I think we're going to go, mom. As always, it was lovely to see you. Tell Daddy I love him."

"Santana..."

"Mom, please. Just… let's just let it go right now." Santana sighs out tiredly.

"Okay," she replies softly, looking down at her lap, "I'm sorry that I've upset you."

"Yeah, I'll call you sometime."

"Okay, I'm going to be heading back home tomorrow morning. I hope to see you soon, maybe for the holidays?"

"Yeah, we'll see. Thanks for coming to visit."

Santana stands up and you get up to follow her, shooting a tight smile to her mother before turning to walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Well that was a fucking mess. I'm sorry you had to witness that, Britt."

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She takes releases a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've learned not to let her get to me."

"I'm sorry babe. How about we go home and finish our Netflix marathon?"

She grins at you and rests her head on your shoulder as you walk out to the car. You reach to open the door for her and she wraps her arms around your waist from the side.

"That sounds perfect. And Britt? Thanks for standing up for me. It means a lot."

You shrug your shoulders, "You did pretty well on your own. Besides, it was all true. I was just letting her know. "

She settles into the seat and you lean in to softly kiss her lips.

* * *

You walk into your apartment and it takes you a minute to remember that Maribel hired a cleaning service. You make your way to your bedroom, removing your shoes along the way. You both fall into a heap on the bed and tangle your limbs together, the comfort of being at home seeping into your bones.

"She's ridiculous," Santana comments with an eyeroll.

"Well hey, on the bright side, now we don't have to do it," you giggle.

"That is a very, very good point. I guess that leaves time for… other more exciting things then doesn't it?" she replies, rolling over on top of you.

"Why Miss Lopez, what exactly are you suggesting? And what about this Netflix marathon?"

"Netflix can wait, besides, I think you have some making up to do from this morning, don't you?"

You flip her over on the mattress so that you're on top and begin nipping along her jawline.

"Hmm, I guess I do. However can I make it up to you?"

She groans loudly at a well-placed bite to her neck, "I'm sure… you can... think of something..." she pants. Smirking into her neck, you slither down her body.

"I'll try my best," you reply sliding her jeans and panties down her thighs.


	16. Time Management

**A/N: Hey again. Sorry for the slow update and the short chapter, real life gets in the way sometimes. This chapter is kind of a time jump of sorts and the following chapters will follow the same pattern. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to visit me at ohhheyitsnic on tumblr. **

You're sitting at home on your laptop going through some case notes for your final project. Everything is starting to bleed together in your head so you decide to take a little break. You pick up your phone and press down the number 2, closing your eyes and listening to the drone of the ring on the other end. You hear her pick up and an unconscious smile spreads across your lips.

"Hey honey."

"Hey babe, are you busy?"

"Umm…"

"I take that as a yes..." you reply with what you hope is a silent sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of these applications and this final project is driving me insane. I've hit a wall on one of my calculations and I can't figure out where the problem is."

"I'm sorry you're stuck, and it's okay, I'm pretty busy too. I just wanted to call and see if we were still on for dinner tonight."

"I'm going to try my hardest."

You sigh quietly, "Ok, let me know if you can't make it."

"I will. I love you, Santana."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

You hang up the phone and feel your shoulders slumping. You're not mad at her, that would be really hypocritical since you are currently drowning in work as well, but you just… miss her. You're finishing up the fall semester of your last year of college and you're both swamped with grad school applications, final projects, and trying to decide on a place to live (which kind of depends on the applications). It's exciting and hectic and you kind of hate it because you haven't been able to properly see each other for anything other than sleep and the occasional dinner in weeks (not to mention your sex life has been sorely affected). These applications are making your head spin too. The two of you are trying to find colleges that are close to each other but also have really awesome programs and exist in a place that you'd actually WANT to live. Sighing, you look back to the partially written document on your laptop and figure that you have at least a few more hours of work left before you can take a break.

* * *

It's just after 6 and you're putting the finishing touches on dinner. You realized that you've subconsciously made all of Brittany's favorites in a weird and completely illogical attempt to mentally draw her home. You roll your eyes at yourself; your mind is ridiculous sometimes. Well at least she'll have good leftovers whenever she can break away. You shoot of a text letting her know that dinner is ready and that you're going to go ahead and eat. She replies a few minutes later letting you know that she's still stuck in the lab but she'll be home as soon as she can. You uncork the bottle of wine sitting on the counter and pour a glass before settling in for another dinner for one.

* * *

You wake up in the middle of the night to soft kisses being pressed across your bare shoulders. Rolling over, you see the outline of Brittany standing over you in a towel.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just missed you."

"It's okay, hurry up and get in here."

"Let me just get some PJ's really quick."

"No, don't. Just come here," you gesture to her with what can only be described as grabby hands.

She throws the towel into the hamper and slides into bed with you, instantly curling around you. You let out a deep contented sigh at the feel of her damp, shower warm body pressed against yours. Just the feeling of skin on skin was enough to send you into a state of bliss. You turn over and wrap your arm around her waist to pull her closer to you, snuggling into her chest and entwining your legs in the process. You want to be completely enveloped in her right now.

"What time is it," you mumble through a yawn.

"A little after midnight," she replies, running her fingers slowly through your hair.

"You just now got home? Baby, you have to start taking some breaks. You're going to burn yourself out."

"But who's going to discover all the secrets of the universe if it's not me?" she asks with mock seriousness.

You fix her with an amused smile, "I think the universe will still be there to discover when you get back, I promise."

She giggles softly, "I promise I'll take more breaks, I just wanted to get as much done tonight as I could. Because this weekend, if you can swing it, it's just going to be you and me. No school, no applications, nothing but you and I spending time together."

You lift your head up to look at her with a soft smile, "Really?"

She nods and pulls you closer to her, "Really, really. I miss you. A LOT. I was sitting there tonight and pouring over my project, which I figured out by the way, and I realized that it had been 3 weeks since we've spent any actual time together. So I had to find a way to fix that."

You lean over and press a long languid kiss to her lips, "I think that's a capital idea and I'm glad you figured out your project too."

She giggles, shifting closer to you and letting out a contented sigh. Her naked skin glides across yours and you suddenly become aware that you're both completely nude for the first time in days. Your body apparently notices too if your increasing heart rate is any indication. You lean up again to kiss her and she doesn't expect it when you run your tongue along the seam of her lips. You feel her hand gliding down your side to your hip, and then she's shifting and urging you to settle on top of her. Your languid kiss doesn't break as you straddle her waist and run your fingers through her wet hair. You pull away and run your tongue down her neck slowly.

"God, I've missed you," Brittany breathes into your ear.

"I've missed you too," you reply, nipping at her earlobe in the process and drawing out a groan from below you. Her hands glide down your back and settle on your ass as she gently pulls you into her.

Sitting up, you rest your hands on her breasts and thumb over the stiff peaks of her nipples. She arches into your hands and sits up to kiss you with what you assume is the pent up sexual frustration of the last few days. Her mouth trails from your lips down to your chest as she takes a nipple into her mouth and rolls the other between her fingers. Your hips haven't stopped rolling and you can feel yourself dampening her skin. Your hand is buried in her hair, keeping her attached to your chest as your head rolls back onto your shoulders. You're so distracted that when you feel fingers running through the apex of your thighs, you jolt hard. Before you have much time to get used to the feeling, Brittany is slipping two fingers in and starting a rhythm.

"Uhnng, you're so wet. How did we go three days without this?" she murmurs out into your chest.

You moan out into the heady air of the room and roll your hips slowly so that every upstroke causes her fingers to drift across the spot that makes your vision go white. You're not going to last much longer, so you lean back with one arm on her thigh and drag your fingers up to her center. She gasps as her mouth finally leaves your breast and you take the opportunity to begin rubbing rapid circles on her clit before sinking your fingers in.

"Fffuck.."

You're trying to keep her going without stuttering from your own pleasure and eventually you both fall into the same rhythm. It's only a few more minutes before you're stiffening under her ministrations, your eyes rolling back in your head as your orgasm rushes through your body. By the time you're back on earth, you become aware that Brittany is still rolling into your palm. You gather what's left of your strength and pick up your pace again, repeatedly brushing your thumb over her clit. It's only a few more strokes before she's yelling your name and you're both collapsing onto the mattress. You press kisses up her chest and snuggle into her side.

"So I have you all weekend?"

"You have me forever"

Your heart pounds at her words and you kiss her lips softly.

"Perfect"


End file.
